Miraculous: El Misterio De Asura
by Dark Opal Infinity
Summary: ... algunas veces, recibimos lo que no merecemos..., se puede jugar sucio sin contaminarse realmente?, ... acaso todo forma parte de un plan aun mayor?,... esta es su historia..., que le deparara el Karma?
1. El Monarca De Neon

**… antes de empezar…, solo quería decir que el Karma es muy directo…, solo eso…**

**Capítulo 1: El Monarca de Neón.**

**Tercera persona POV.**

… la forma en la que somos recompensados o castigados, dependerá drásticamente de lo que hacemos…, eso es algo que siempre le ha quedado muy en claro a aquel cuya historia estoy por contarles…, el nació y creció en un a familia y en el estándar más normal de una vida cotidiana moderadamente estable…, no hay particularmente nada que se pueda destacar de su vida antes de…, antes de lo que le hice…, si se lo merecía o no, eso aún lo estoy debatiendo…, pero que si me arrepiento de mi decisión?,… yo creo que no…, porque sé que será para un bien mayor…, en algún momento…, en algún lugar…

… tuve que quitárselo todo…, para poder dárselo todo…, o más bien, para que otro le ofreciera lo que en ese momento más deseaba, a cambio de su servicios…, pero lo que el otro nunca que se hubiese imaginado es que…, jejejeje…, al poco tiempo "le saliera el tiro por la culata",… claro, yo ya predecía que algo así pasaría, y como me alegro del desarrollo…, pero en cuanto al resultado final, bueno…, es cuestionable…

**Lugar: ciudad de parís a altas horas de la noche.**

… un joven chico adolescente de aproximadamente 15 a 17 años, vestido con una ropa nada resaltante, con un cabello negro no tan largo, piel blanca mas no pálida, y una mirada de confusión, abre por primera vez sus ojos negros lentamente, solo para darse cuenta del lugar en el que se encuentra…, sentado en una enorme torre de metal, a una altura formidable, lo que le provoco que su primera impresión fuera el mayor susto que pudiese recordar…, y a decir verdad, fue lo único en lo que podía pensar…, pues tras agarrarse fuerte de la biga de metal que tenía a un lado para no caerse de esa altura tan peligrosa, se dio cuenta de algo que lo marcaria desde ese momento…, no podía recordar ningún susto previo a este…, ni nada más…, literalmente para él, fue como abrir los ojos por primera vez…

… la sola idea que cruzaba por su cabeza de no recordar nada, ni como llego a esta extraña ciudad que no reconocía de nada, y más aún, como se subió a esta torre, o al menos quien era el, primero le preocupo…, después lo lleno de temor…, provocando que pusiera sus manos en su cabeza y empezará a agitarse con un miedo que le consumía por dentro…, para finalmente… apagarse…

… solo se quedó ahí…, pensando…, analizando…, haciendo hasta lo imposible para recordar algo…, cualquier cosa…, lo que fuera…, un nombre…?, un lugar…?, un rostro…?,… pero no…, no había nada…,… hasta que repentinamente, es cucho un ajetreo, a lo lejos, lo que capto su atención de inmediato…, se trataba de algo muy raro, a lo lejos podía notar lo que parecía ser personas saltando en los tejados de los edificios, con tanta facilidad y habilidad, que no parecían humanos…

… si bien el no salía de su impresión, no era tonto, él sabía que él era humano, por supuesto, era obvio, y entendía que estos seres también, se les notaba a simple vista a pesar de la distancia que los separa…, pero entonces… cómo?, como es que un se humano posee tal capacidad de moverse de esa forma?, y con tanta libertad?,… era algo que aún no podía entender…,… pero…, algo en su mente le hizo cosquillas al presenciar eso…, una epifanía…, finalmente…, un pequeño recuerdo había llegado de manera forzosa…, y sus primeras palabras desde que despertó, fueron como un susurro…

**¿?**\- … parís… (… así es…, el finalmente se dio cuenta de donde estaba…, en la ciudad de parís…, y para su asombro aun mayor, se encontraba nada más ni nada menos que en…), la torre Eiffel…

… con eso ya establecido en su mente, se puso de pie y se sujetó para no perder el equilibrio…, comenzó a caminar como podía y logro bajar hasta una pequeña parte dela torre con un piso estable…, ahí se quedó contemplando el paisaje en la obscuridad…, bueno, no completamente, pues la luna llena iluminaba todo su camino…, y al mirar el paisaje y sentir el aire fresco, sus miedos fueron reprimidos por una agradable sensación de…, de…, algo indescriptible…, algo que le hacía pensar que no todo estaba mal…, que quizá… hay una razón para estar aquí y ahora…, aun con la dificultad de no recordar nada…, ni su pasado…, ni su familia…, y ni tan siquiera su propio nombre…

… en esa bella noche, con la inmensidad de luna llena resplandeciendo directamente hacia él, esta alma solitaria contemplaba desde la parte más alta accesible de la torre Eiffel, el como todas las luces de la ciudad de parís parecían estarlo llamando…, suplicando por su presencia…,… cuando de pronto, aquellas 2 figuras misteriosas que había visto previamente saltar y balancearse sobre los tejados de los edificios, reaparecieron por unos instantes frente a su lejana mirada…, solo para volver a desvanecerse entre la oscuridad, rumbo a un destino que esta alma solitaria no conocía…, pero si sentía…, sentía todo el deseo de conocerlos…, y tal vez…, tal vez, ser igual a ellos…

… pero quienes eran estos seres?,… y porque esa obsesión que tenía con ellos?,… el alma solitaria no lo entendía…, era como si…, como si los conociera de algún lugar…, al menos eso es lo que sentía…, pero eso no podía ser, el jamás hubiese olvidado algo que tuviese tanta importancia para el…,… o sí?,… de cualquier manera, en estos momentos su prioridad eran unas preguntas que quería responder a toda costa…, quien era el realmente?,… cómo fue que llego hasta este lugar?,… al menos quería saber… cuál era su nombre?

… la alegría de hace un momento se vio interrumpida y convertida nuevamente en esa desesperación que hasta hace un momento había podido calmar…, recordar…, recordar…, recordar…, era todo lo que invadía su mente…, lo intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pero sin importar cuando se esforzaba no conseguía nada más…, nada…, vacío…, como si no importara…, como si el no importara en realidad…, y eso…, ese pensamiento fue… el detonante…, lo que lo lleno de emociones negativas…, de sentimientos oscuros…, del deseo de hacer lo que fuese necesario para recordar todo lo que es o fue importante para el…, y conocer lo que podría ser importante para el…, como por ejemplo…, aquellos misteriosos seres…

… la duda, el deseo, el temor, era como estar en una prisión sofocante para él, algo tan horrible que no se lo desearía a nadie…, una prisión de la cual daría lo que fuese para poder escapar…, y quizá…, quizá liberar también a cualquiera que el supiera que está pasando por algo tan desagradable como esto…, libertad…, libertad…, libertad…, era todo lo que deseaba…, ser libre…, y quizá…, liberar…

**Mientras tanto: primera persona, Papillon POV.**

**Papillon**\- tú y tus amigos pueden haberme derrotado esta vez Ladybug, pero gracias a ti ahora sé que hay más Miraculous en parís, y muy probablemente un guardián… (La ventana de mi observatorio ya estaba por cerrarse…, pero algo me detuvo en el último instante…),… que es esta sensación tan peculiar? (nuevamente, la ventana se abrió…),… interesante, ahí alguien ahí afuera que está suplicando a gritos por respuestas que no logra obtener…, cuanta concentración de emociones negativas, un autentico festín difícil de conseguir para mis pequeños Akumas, uno que no puedo desperdiciar, después de todo, si hay mas Miraculous, entonces deberé aprovechar cualquier oportunidad posible de crear mas villanos… (Uno de mis Akumas vuela hacia mi mano, y entonces deposito mi poder en él, y al terminar, el Akuma se va volando…), esta noche las Sapotis me han fallado, pero la obscuridad trae consigo más de una sorpresa, vuela lejos mi precioso Akuma, y que tu obscuridad libere a esta alma solitaria…

**Poco después: Primera persona Alya POV.**

¡Aun no puedo creerlo, yo, luche junto a Ladybug y Chat Noir con mi propio Miraculous y mi propio Kwami llamado Trixx, asombroso, haberme convertido en Réna Rouge ha hecho de esta la mejor noche de mi vida!,… haciendo a un lado el hecho de que mis hermanitas hayan sido Akumatizadas claro jeje…

… Ladybug y yo dejamos solo a Chat Noir para que llevase a mis hermanitas a casa, mientras que ella y yo nos fuimos a donde pudiese des-transformarme sin que él lo supiera, no podíamos dejarle saber que eran mis hermanas, se descubriría mi identidad…

**Alya**\- (y al llegar al piso me des-transforme, y Trixx apareció frente a mi…) ¡wow, eso fue…, eso fue increíble! (dije agitándome de la emoción…)

**Ladybug**\- de verdad nos ayudaste mucho, gracias Alya… (Dijo sonriendo y extiendo su mano y…, oh-oh, ya se lo que quiere…)

**Alya**\- (reaccione nerviosa y cubrí el Miraculous en mi cuello con mis manos…) "errr", sabes, si lo conservo, podría ayudarte de nuevo…

**Ladybug**\- (Ladybug parecía sorprendida por lo que dije, y entonces me dijo firmemente…) lo prometiste… (Estiro su mano hacia mi otra vez…)

**Alya**\- por favor Ladybug, seriamos un equipo increíble y podría ayudarte todos los días… (Trate de convencerla, pero…)

**Ladybug**\- (sus aretes sonaron, y ella reacciono a seso, lo que indica que…) ¡rápido, voy a des-transformarme! (estira más su mano…)

**Alya**\- ¡por favor! (dije desesperada…)

**Ladybug**\- (ella se mueve agitada…) de acuerdo, me tengo que ir… (Ella se da la vuelta y está por cruzar esa puerta frente a nosotras, pero se voltea y…) confió en ti… (Y entra…, me puse a pensar mirando el Miraculous…)

**Trixx**\- ¡eres perfecta Alya, estoy seguro de que los 3 haríamos un gran equipo, tienes todas las cualidades de una súper heroína! (me dice revoloteando a mi alrededor…), eres valiente, fuerte, y por sobre todo, digna de confianza… (Yo estaba sonriendo, pero eso ultimo…, me hizo sentir culpable…)

… así que, decidí hacer lo correcto y no traicionar la confianza que Ladybug había puesto en mi…, cumplí mi promesa, Trixx regreso al Miraculous, y yo abrí solo un poco la puerta para dejar la caja ahí dentro y que Ladybug la recogiera…, quien seguramente para este momento, ya debe de haberse des-transformado…, deseo por sobre todas las cosas saber quién es realmente, pero no de esta manera tan des-honesta, por lo que solo me fui de ahí y regrese a casa…, fue divertido mientras duro…

**Alya**\- (al poco tiempo el timbre de mi puerta sonó y fui corriendo a abrir…) ¡Marinette, todo bien?!

**Marinette**\- (ella respiraba agachada muy agitada…) intente llamarte, porque no respondiste? (se puso de pie…)

**Alya**\- (la tome del brazo y la hice pasar…) ¡nunca vas a creerme, algo realmente malo me paso! (dice exaltada…)

**Marinette**\- (ella reacciona sorprendida…) ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

**Alya**\- ¡yo-¡! (estuve a punto de decirle…, pero no lo hice, sabía que no debía, me puse nerviosa y me rasque la cabeza…), bueno-, mi batería murió, que desafortunado, una marca nueva de teléfono, que molesto cierto? (trate de disimular y Marinette solo se rio por lo que dije…)

**Marinette**\- ha, me alegra que estés bien… (Ella me abraza…)

**Alya**\- lo mismo digo… (y yo correspondo…, luego fuimos a sentarnos a la sala, yo serví nuevos refrigerios y entonces le comento que…), lo más importante, ningún sonido, mis hermanas finalmente se durmieron…

**Marinette**\- súper… (Ella se deja caer al sofá…), todo lo bueno termina bien…

**Alya**\- (yo me senté junto a ella…) gracias a Ladybug y Chat Noir…

**Marinette**\- y parece que había una tercera persona con ellos…, una heroína… (Dice viéndome fijamente…)

**Alya**\- (yo fingí sorpresa…) oh, no, una heroína?, me- me perdí todo, bien, quien era? (y fingí ignorancia…)

**Marinette**\- … entonces, que tal si vemos esa película? (dice dando vuelta hacia el televisor, porque me ignora?)

**Alya**\- estas bromeando o qué?, dime, viste a esa chica?, sabes su nombre al menos?, como estaba vestida?, vamos cuéntame todo! (ya no sé si es que quiero fingir sorpresa, o si de verdad me emociona que mi mejor amiga sepa de ella…, o más bien de mi haha…)

**Y mientras tanto: tercera persona POV.**

… el Akuma, por orden de Papillon, se aproximaba con velocidad hacia su presa…, volando hacia la parte más elevada de la torre Eiffel…, localizando su objetivo…, para finalmente quedar volando a pocos metros detrás de él… y posesionarse de un simple y muy delgado brazalete de cuero de color azul neón que cubría su muñeca izquierda…, el chico reacciono en ese momento, la máscara de luz que simboliza a Papillon apareció sobre su rostro, mientras que su voz resonaba en su mente…

**Papillon**\- alma solitaria que busca respuestas y un escape del sufrimiento, yo soy Papillon…

**¿?**\- … Papillon? (un nombre que por alguna razón… le sonaba conocido…)

**Papillon**\- es correcto, he sentido tu dolor y tu angustia, el no poder recordar quién eres en verdad, no saber llegaste hasta aquí, estar solo, o que harás a partir de ahora, te está consumiendo por dentro, pero yo, te ofrezco una solución a todos tus problemas…

**¿?**\- (se quedó en silencio un momento…, para luego…) te… escucho…

**Papillon**\- te ofrezco el poder de ser libre de toda incomodidad o necesidad que pretenda atarte y tortúrate, y a su vez, serás capaz de consumir la misma agonía de otros para volverte más poderoso, a cambio solo quiero que hagas algo por mí, y eso es que- (fue interrumpido…)

**¿?**\- deseas los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir, no es así? (Papillon no esperaba oír eso…)

**Papillon**\- q-que?, como lo has sabido? (no salía de su asombro…)

**¿?**\- (pero el alma solitaria no tenía respuesta alguna para eso…)… no lo sé…, solo… lo se…

**Papillon**\- … "hmpf" no importa, de todos modos para nadie en parís es un secreto mi intención de obtenerlos… (Aun habiendo dicho eso, Papillon sentía que algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero decidió no darle importancia… por ahora…), tenemos un trato entontes?

**¿?**\- (primero no supo que responder, todo esto le resultaba familiar de alguna forma, y quizá incluso erróneo el siquiera escuchar lo que Papillon le decía, pero muchas opciones no tenia, su desesperación había llegado a tal punto que no había vuelta atrás, si quería respuestas a todas sus preguntas, era ahora o nunca…)… acepto tu propuesta Papillon…

**Papillon**\- ¡excelente, entonces descansa por esta noche, y mañana cumplirás con tu misión, mi Monarca de Neón! (y tras pronunciar esas palabras, y darle un nombre a su más nueva creación, la energía negativa envolvió a aquel chicos misterioso, otorgándole los poderes que Papillon le había prometido, y una nueva apariencia para este nuevo y formidable adversario…)

… aquella noche de luna llena, en lo más alto de la torre Eiffel, ni los ciudadanos de parís, ni el guardián de los Miraculous, ni Ladybug, ni Chat Noir, ni el mismo Papillon, se abrían imaginado que clase de ser había llegado a la ciudad, ni qué clase de acontecimientos tan peculiares ocurrirían desde el amanecer del próximo día…

**A la mañana siguiente: Primera persona, Marinette POV.**

**Marinette**\- ¡que se diviertan en el parque de diversiones, ya debo volver a casa, adiós Alya, adiós niñas! (pero antes de salir de casa de Alya me di cuenta de que…) ¡oigan, y mi teléfono?, estaba segura de que lo puse en mi-! (veo como una de las niñas lo sostiene y ambas se ríen…)

**Alya**\- niñas… (Dice quitándoles mi celular y entregándomelo con algo de seriedad…)

**Las niñas**\- ¡no fuimos nosotras, fueron los Sapotis jejeje! (jeh, aun no aprenden nada eh?)

… me fui pensando en voz alta que al menos sé que Alya no debe aburrirse teniendo siempre a esas 2 hermanitas, me pregunto que se sentirá?, debe ser difícil de explicar…

**Tikki**\- no estoy segura, pero creo es algo parecido a la relación entre los Kwami, siempre fue muy divertido cuando estábamos todos juntos…, pero desde que 2 de nosotros ya no están con todos, pues… (Tikki había salido para volar a mi lado, no hay nadie cerca que nos vea, que suerte, pero la noto algo pensativa…)

**Marinette**\- no te preocupes Tikki, tengo el presentimiento de que encontraremos al que esta desaparecido, y te aseguro que es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que Chat Noir y yo rescatemos al que callo en las manos de Papillon…

**Tikki**\- gracias Marinette… (Ella se acurruca en mi rostro contenta…)

… Tikki volvió a ocultarse en mi bolso, y ya estábamos por llegar a casa…, cuando de pronto, me preocupe al ver a una señorita desmallada en el piso de la acera, así que corrí para ayudarla…

**Marinette**\- ¡disculpe, por favor despierte, se encuentra usted bien señorita?! (Con mi ayuda ella se levantó lentamente hasta quedar de pie…)

**Chica**\- (se sacudió un poco para entrar en razón…) oh, valla, te lo agradezco mucho, pero que fue lo que me ocurrió?

**Marinette**\- eso quisiera saber, estaba desmallada cuando la encontré, algo le hizo daño? (pregunte preocupada…)

**Chica**\- no lo creo, más bien, no lo sé, lo último que recuerdo fue estar caminando y… estaba enojada porque mi novio cancelo nuestra cita de esta tarde, pero después de eso solo…, siento como si hubiese estado apagada o algo…

**Marinette**\- oh, siento oír eso, y como se siente ahora mismo?

**Chica**\- a decir verdad…, bien…, de hecho mejor que bien, ya no me siento enojada para nada, y es lógico, fui yo la que le pidió que intentara hacer un pequeño hueco sabiendo que hoy estaría ocupado, porque quería salir hoy mismo, cuando fácilmente podremos salir mañana que tendremos todo el día para nosotros, pero que boba fui jeje, gracias por tu ayuda jovencita, adiosito… (La chica se va… muy contenta…)

**Marinette**\- … oooook…, me alegra saber que estaba bien… (Seguí mi camino y no supe cómo reaccionar…), eso fue muy raro Tikki…

**Tikki**\- lo fue, pero puede que solo se desmallara por su enojo y al ayudarla se despertó más calmada y pensó las cosas con claridad… (Suena lógico…)

**Marinette**\- supongo que tienes razón, aunque no dejo de pensar que un cambio de actitud tan drástico es poco común, además, eso que dijo de "apagarse", suena como si- (choque con alguien y reaccione del susto…)¡oh cielos, lo lamento, no me fije por donde caminaba señor!

**Señor**\- que?, oh no, descuida, fue mi culpa por estar distraído, hasta hace apenas unos minutos estaba tan furioso porque no me dieron el aumento que solicite que estuve pateando cualquier cosa que me encontrase en la calle, que vergüenza haha… (Pues a mí me suena bastante simpático, no enojado…), ya debo irme a casa, tengo tantas ganas de decirle a mis esposa y a mis hijos lo mucho que los amo, hasta luego… (El señor se va sonriente…)

**Marinette- **… "pateando cualquier cosa que se encontrase en la calle"?, pero si hasta parece que está dando brinquitos de alegría…

**Tikki**\- debe haber algo particularmente bueno y contagioso en la mañana de hoy, es algún día festivo del que no esté enterada? (me dice desde dentro de mi bolso…)

**Marinette**\- no lo creo, además dijeron cosas por las que normalmente deberían estar enojados o tristes…, "hmmm" pienso… que simplemente es uno de esos días raros, y quien sabe, si a más de 1 esta tan contento hoy quizá a mí también me saquen una sonrisa hoy sin importar que algo malo me pase…

**Tikki**\- pero Marinette, si tú eres la chica más sonriente que conozco jijiji… (Jeje, me dio vergüenza…), y si tienes razón, quizá esto signifique que si algo desagradable como por ejemplo toparte con Chloé Bourgeois te ocurriera, no tendrías tiempo de enojarte, porque justo después te encontrarías con Adrien…

**Marinette**\- (primero me sonroje, luego comencé a imaginarme toda la situación, y finalmente me rendí ante la maravillosa idea de que algo así pasase…) "ahhhhh" Adrien, si… (Y con él en mi cabeza, seguí mi camino…)

… y todo iba normal, hasta que en plena calle, muy cerca de mi casa, mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una enorme cantidad de personas reunidas, yo no entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero decidí acercarme a averiguar el motivo de esto…, para mi sorpresa, a muchas de estas personas les costaba caminar o se veían cansados, algunos incluso ya estaban desmallados, mientras eran ayudados por otros, amigos y parientes, por alguna razón les costaba caminar porque pareciese que les faltase fuerza, algunos más que otros en realidad, viera por donde viera, todos tenían algo en común…,

… ninguno de ellos estaba molesto ni enojado, estaban contentos, sonrientes, ni siquiera disgustados, esto me puso a pensar en lo que paso con aquella chica y aquel señor hace unos momentos, y fueron condiciones muy similares…, me preocupe tanto que no pude evitar sospechar que quizá esto…

**Tikki**\- a estas personas les falta una gran parte de energía Marinette, esto definitivamente no es normal… (Me saco de mis pensamientos…)

**Marinette**\- crees que puede ser obra de un Akuma?

**Tikki**\- sospecho que sí, es mejor que nos preparemos por si acaso, no lo crees?

**Marinette**\- tienes razón Tikki, me pondré en contacto con Chat Noir, si esto está pasando por aquí, es posible que quizá… (Debo entrar a casa y pronto…)

**T.V: **¡ultimas noticias, la ciudad de parís se ha visto asediada por una inexplicable epidemia, muchos de los habitantes de la ciudad han estado sintiendo un decrecimiento en sus fuerzas, y otros afirman sentir como si su carácter se enfriara, permitiéndoles sentir menos enojo y más alegría, es algo totalmente fuera de lo normal, aunque sospechamos de un nuevo ataque por parte de algún villano, no podemos confirmar esto debido a que no ha habido heridos aparentes, solo personas que ahora se sienten más contentas, a continuación escucharemos que tiene para decir al respecto nuestro alcalde André Bourgeois! (me lo temía…)

**Marinette**\- "menos enojo y más alegría"?, "decrecimiento en sus fuerzas"?, y todo sin ninguna explicación, ya no me cabe duda, esto definitivamente tiene que ser obra de un nuevo villano… (Dije en mi habitación, preparándome para transformarme…)

**Tikki**\- un villano que hace que otros se sientan contentos?, no entiendo que pretende hacer Papillon esta vez… (Un punto valido…)

**Marinette**\- ni yo, esto es demasiado raro, no sería más lógico alguien que provocara dolor y tristeza? Pregunto confundida…)

**Tikki**\- si, aunque de cualquier manera es una persona que fue Akumatizada, y nuestro trabajo es devolver todo a la normalidad, y por supuesto a esa persona también…

**Marinette**\- es cierto, no perdamos tiempo entonces, ¡Tikki Motas! (me transforme y me dispuse a salir, pero entonces, mi yo-yo sonó, era una llamada de Chat Noir…)

**Mientras tanto: Primera persona, Adrien POV.**

… el nuevo anuncio de perfume estaba listo para mostrarse al público dentro de poco…, como si eso pudiese siquiera importarme, es a mi padre al que le importa eso, o al menos eso creo, no lo sé, nos vemos tan poco tiempo y en tan raras ocasiones que ya ni siquiera sé lo que piensa… o lo que siente…

**Plaga**\- anímate Adrien, ya termino este asunto, que tal si tú y yo nos vamos a divertirnos y a celebrar comiendo algo delicioso… (Dice flotando frente a mí mientras estamos solos y listos para salir de aquí y regresar a casa…)

**Adrien**\- sabes bien que no puedo hacer eso Plaga, a donde quiera que valla siempre estará mi guardaespaldas o Nathalie…, además, si tu definición de comer "algo delicioso" se refiere a un asqueroso queso camembert u otro tipo de queso oloroso, yo paso…

**Plaga**\- tú te pierdes de lo bueno compañero… (Eso lo dudo…)

… al salir visualice como siempre ese mismo automóvil en el que me veo forzado a entrar siempre que salgo de algún lugar, junto con mi guardaespaldas y Nathalie, como si eso me sorprendiera…, solo que esta vez algo me sorprendió al parecerme totalmente fuera de lo normal, mi guardaespaldas se estaba tambaleando como si estuviese exhausto, lo que es raro viniendo de un hombre con ese físico, y Nathalie, bueno, parecía tener algo de jaqueca…

**Adrien**\- Nathalie, te encuentras bien?, parece que te duele la cabeza, y que le paso a el? (A pesar de todo si me preocupo por quienes cuidan de mi…)

**Nathalie**\- ¡A-Adrien?, que bueno ver que estas bien, debemos irnos, pronto! (ella espabila, toma mi mano, me hace entrar abruptamente al asiento trasero del auto y cierra la puerta…) ¡hey, por favor despierta, hay que salir de aquí ahora mismo! (le grita a mi guardaespaldas, este raciona con rostro de agotado, entra al auto para conducirlo, Nathalie se sienta en el otro asiento y el auto arranca a toda velocidad…)

**Adrien**\- ¡w-wow, alguno podría explicarme que sucede?! (Es raro que se porten así…)

**Nathalie**\- ahora mismo debemos preocuparnos por tu seguridad Adrien… (De que habla?)

**Adrien**\- a que te refieres?

**Nathalie**\- parece que hay un nuevo villano suelto en la ciudad de Paris, y acaba de atacarnos… (¿¡Que!?)

**Adrien**\- ¡qué dices?, e-están bien! (pregunto asustado…)

**Nathalie**\- no sabría explicar si lo estamos o no… (Ella se voltea a ver al guardaespaldas conduciendo, él la mira negando con la cabeza con su rostro normal y regresa su mirada al frente…), no parece que estemos heridos, por lo menos no sentimos nada fuera de lo normal, además de una ligera falta de fuerzas, eso es todo…

**Adrien**\- falta de fuerzas? (No comprendo…)

**Nathalie**\- creo que eso me provoco el dolor de cabeza, peor ya estamos bien, verdad? (el guardaespaldas asiente…, y a decir verdad, los noto más relajados de lo normal…)

… por el camino escuchamos en la radio que hay una especie de epidemia de falta de energía en parís o algo así, y que aquellos que la sienten no muestran signos aparentes de heridas, es más, están de mejor humor que lo normal, exactamente igual a como están mi guardaespaldas y Nathalie ahora mismo…, bueno, más o menos, es difícil saberlo, ellos casi siempre tienen un rostro serio…

**Gabriel Agreste**\- (al llegar casa recibí una sorpresa inesperada, para variar mi padre me recibió en la sala principal…) Adrien, me alegre mucho ver que llegaste sano y salvo a casa hijo, ahora por favor ve a tu habitación y no salgas de ahí hasta nuevo aviso,

**Adrien**\- q-que?, p-pero papa- (el me interrumpe…)

**Gabriel Agreste-** me han informado que confirmaron la presencia de un villano en la ciudad, y no puedo permitir que te expongas a ese peligro, no está a discusión, obedece mi orden hijo… (Dice con su tan característica firmeza, y un poco preocupado…)

**Adrien**\- … si papa… (Dije resignado y dirigiéndome a mi habitación…)

**Gabriel Agreste-** Nathalie, ustedes 2 deberán asegúrense de que nada le ocurra, yo debo atender otros asuntos importantes, entendido?

**Nathalie**\- como usted ordene señor… (Genial eso solo significa que definitivamente no podré salir por la puerta…, pero eso no significa que no pueda utilizar mi "otra salida")

… ya en mi habitación, y seguramente con Nathalie y el guardaespaldas resguardando mi puerta, era hora de sacar al gato de la bolsa… por decirlo de alguna forma…

**Plaga**\- (Plaga salió de mi bolsillo…) un nuevo villano eh?, un Akumatizado sin duda, parece que si iremos a divertirnos después de todo, especialmente tú, otra oportunidad de pasar más tiempo con tu chica jejeje… (Dice burlándose como queriendo darme un beso…)

**Adrien**\- "ha-ha", ahora te aguantaras el hambre hasta que hallamos terminado con esto… (Lo que dije lo espanto…)

**Plaga**\- ¡qué?, no-no-no, espera! (muy tarde…)

**Adrien**\- ¡Plaga, las garras! (me trasforme, e inmediatamente salí por la ventana de mi habitación hasta el tejado de mi casa, desde ahí utilice mi vara para intentar contactar a Ladybug…)

**Ladybug**\- (y logre…) Chat Noir, justo estaba por salir, supongo que ya lo notaste verdad?

**Chat Noir**\- que hay algo extraño sucediendo en parís?, si, un nuevo villano, definitivamente…

**Ladybug**\- tenemos que apresurarnos, no sabemos quién es o que será capaz de hacer, reunámonos lo más pronto posible…

**Chat Noir**\- hecho, es una cita…

**Ladybug**\- si aja, como digas… (Y me colgó…)

**Chat Noir**\- bueno, técnicamente dijo "si" esta vez, verdad?, ¡pues allá voy! (y me fui corriendo entre tejados a toda velocidad para reunirme con mi Lady…)

**Tercera persona POV.**

… tan rápido como podía, Ladybug se apresuró a salir por el tejado de su hogar tras la llamada de Chat Noir, para que juntos averiguaran el origen de tan extraño acontecimiento, por todos lados de la ciudad habían personas con una grave falta de energía, se les notaba agotados, cansados, exhaustos, pero todos estaban sonrientes o contentos sin explicación alguna…, puede ser que Tikki y Plaga tuviesen razón y esto fuese obra de alguien que haya sido Akumatizado por Papillon…

**Ladybug**\- (Ladybug aterrizo sobre un tejado y solo tuvo que esperar unos segundo antes de que Chat Noir llegara a su posición…) tan veloz como siempre gatito, temía que fueras a extraviarte… (Dice bromeando…)

**Chat** **Noir**\- extraviarme yo?, imposible, tengo un sentido gatuno muy bien desarrollado, especialmente cuando se trata de encontrarte mi Lady… (Intento tomar su mano coquetamente, pero Ladybug lo detuvo en seco…)

**Ladybug**\- sin coqueteos esta vez, hay que encontrar a ese Akumatizado pronto y detenerlo…

**Chat Noir**\- de acuerdo, recuérdame que te lo debo para después…

… haciendo caso omiso de eso último, Ladybug comenzó nuevamente a saltar entre tejados seguida de Chat Noir, en busca de alguna pista que pudiese ayudarles a dar con el paradero de este nuevo villano…, hasta que rápidamente encontraron algo…, mucha gente reunida en el amplio espacio que hay muy cerca de la torre Eiffel…, casualmente el mismo lugar donde derrotaron a corazón de piedra y Papillon se presentó frente a todo parís hace ya un largo tiempo…

**Ladybug**\- mira eso Chat Noir, muchas de esas personas parecen haber sido afectadas por este villano que al parecer les afecta el humor de alguna forma… (Al mirar, Chat Noir dudaba…)

**Chat Noir**\- pero estamos realmente seguros de que esto es obra de un villano?, nadie parece lastimado o alterado de alguna forma…, será acaso hoy algún día festivo del que no me acuerde? (dijo pensativo y rascando su cabeza…)

**Ladybug**\- insisto en que hoy no es un día festivo, además no puede ser coincidencia que esto le esté pasando a todo parís, definitivamente es obra de un villano…

**Chat Noir**\- "insistes", lo dices como si alguien más…, bueno no importa, admito que es raro ver a toda esa gente como si estuviese de buen humor, pero si es como dices, entonces dónde está?, como logra pasar desapercibido?

**Ladybug**\- podría ser invisible?

**Chat Noir**\- eso sería un problema…

... ciertamente, sería muy difícil para ellos en ese caso, pues nunca podrían adivinar a "quien", "donde", "como", o "cuando" atacaría…, pero no tendrían que angustiarse más por eso, no necesitarían encontrar al villano… porque él ya los encontró a ellos…

… de pronto, los instintos felinos Chat Noir le advirtieron que algo se dirigía a la posición de ambos a toda velocidad desde atrás, por lo que advirtió a Ladybug y ambos a duras penas lograron esquivar una patada voladora que iba hacia ellos…, ambos cayeron al piso y rodaron un poco antes de levantarse y ponerse en guardia con sus armas en mano velozmente, no se lastimaros porque ya están acostumbrados a esto…

**Chat Noir**\- pero que fue eso?, lograste verlo?

**Ladybug**\- no, pero creo que ya sabemos dónde es nuestro-, ¡por ahí Chat Noir! (Ladybug lanzó su yo-yo para intentar capturar a quien definitivamente, debía ser el villano que buscaban, pero fallo y este volvió a desaparecer a gran velocidad…), ¡lo viste?, pudiste verlo?!

**Chat Noir**\- ¡no, rayos, es veloz, pero no lo dejare escapar esta vez! (Chat Noir empezó a corretear en los alrededores de los edificios en busca del villano, hasta que sintió como algo lo ataco desde su costado derecho, derivándolo y haciendo que callera al piso nuevamente…), ¡p-pero cómo-?!

**Ladybug**\- arriba gatito, no hay tiempo de tomar la siesta… (El obedece mientras Ladybug se preparaba para el próximo ataque, pero se desesperaba al no poder predecir por donde atacaría esta vez, hasta que se le ocurrió mirar hacia arriba en el cielo y para su sorpresa algo se acercaba acelerando para caerles encima…) ¡Oh-no!

**Chat Noir**\- (él se percató…) ¡yo me encargo! (usando su vara, alargándola, y poniéndola a girar, Chat Noir bloqueo el golpe que venía desde arriba, causando que el atacante fuese expulsado hacia atrás de ellos, solo para desvanecerse huyendo otra vez…)

**Ladybug**\- te lo agradezco Chat Noir…

**Chat Noir**\- no hay de que mi Lady, pero ya estay cansándome de jugar a las escondidas con este sujeto, prefiero jugar al gato y al ratón ahora… (Dice corriendo en dirección a al torre Eiffel, muy cerca de las personas que se encontraban ahí, Ladybug lo siguió sin entender que estaba planeando su compañero…)

**Ladybug**\- no creo que sea buena idea luchar con tantas personas alrededor, que planeas hacer Chat Noir? (pregunta confundida…)

**Chat Noir**\- espera y lo veras… (El atraviesa la multitud de personas exhaustas, y llama la atención de todos…), ¡por favor todos, escúchennos! (todos reaccionaron a ver a sus héroes ahí, justo en medio de toda la multitud…) ¡miren a su alrededor, ven a algo parecido a un villano por aquí?! (… Ladybug no podría creerlo, en serio ese era su plan?)

… sorpresivamente, todos hicieron caso a su héroe ante la mirada incrédula de Ladybug, aunque ene cierto modo, con tantos ojos mirando en todas direcciones, era casi imposible esconderse, a menos que estuvieses muy lejos, pero para poder luchar con Ladybug y Chat Noir de la manera en la que este misterioso villano lo ha estado haciendo, tenía que estar cerca casi por obligación…, por lo que…

**Ladybug**\- ("¡POR AHÍ!" gritó alguien y todos, incluyendo los héroes pudieron verlo, observándolos desde un edificio a su izquierda, aunque a esa distancia no podía detallarse muy bien, indudablemente era el…) ¡eso funciono?, asombroso! (y se notaba en su rostro…)

**Chat Noir**\- ¡ya después, me darás las gracias mi Lady, ahora vamos por el! (pero para cuando decidieron reaccionar, el villano había reaccionado primero, acercándose hacia ellos como si estuviese volando…)

**Ladybug**\- ¡Chat Noir! (como el villano estaba tan concentrado en atacar primero a Chat Noir, esa defensa baja le dio la oportunidad a Ladybug utilizara su yo-yo y atraparlo con él, a pocos centímetros de Chat Noir…) ¡lo tengo! (o eso creía ella, pero rápido dio vueltas en dirección contraria a la que el yo-yo lo había envuelto y se zafó de él, para velozmente darse a la fuga frente a sus narices y las narices de todos los presentes una vez más…), lo tenía… (Dice algo decepcionada…)

**Chat Noir**\- esta vez lo tuvimos muy cerca, seguro que para la próxima- ("¡MIREN, ESTA AHÍ ARRIBA!" grito alguien provocando que todos reaccionaran…)

… con Ladybug y Chat Noir preparados para seguir combatiendo, y los ciudadanos tanto cansados como los que estaban echándoles una mano, este ser misterioso, este villano Akumatizado, finalmente se quedó firme y quieto en un solo lugar, permitiéndole a todos los espectadores poder contemplarlo completamente, ahí, en la parte menos alta de la torre Eiffel, done tiempo atrás Papillon se presentó formalmente, se encontraba de pie y observándolos a todos con una calma y quietud fría… que hasta miedo infundía…

… una figura humanoide de un joven muy simple, pero el detalle más resaltante que poseía, era ese color azul neón en todo su cuerpo, pareciese que fuese su propia piel, incluso su cabello no tan largo era de ese color, no poseía nada que cubriera su torso o sus brazos, ni zapatos, solo unos pantalones semi-ajustados que no llegaban a los tobillos y que también eran de color azul neón…, la única otra prenda que podría notarse en el… era su máscara…

… si, de color azul neón también, cubría todo su rostro, no su cabeza, no tenía boca, ni nariz, pero si un par de ojos del mismo color que pareciese que te observaban con crueldad…, en pocas palabras, incluso tras dejarse ver por todos finalmente, este nuevo villano poseía una identidad muy bien oculta…, de todo lo anterior dicho, no había ni un rasgo más que alguien pudiese utilizar para deducir quien podría estar detrás de esa mascara…

**Ladybug**\- bien, ahora sabemos cómo luce, no perdamos más tiempo y vallamos por su Akuma…

**Chat Noir**\- alguna idea de donde puede estar?

**Ladybug**\- solo se me ocurre que está en su máscara, no distingo nada más en el…

**Chat Noir**\- y que hay de sus pantalones? (ambos se miraron por un momento con un poco de sorpresa y vergüenza…), ehhh, espero que tengas razón… (Tratando de no prestar mucha atención a eso último, Ladybug y Chat Noir corrieron para trepar la torre y encarar al vilano Akumatizado…)

… con sus habilidades de combate, ambos trabajaron en equipo para atacar múltiples veces en esa zona de espacio no tan amplio al villano, que sin duda respondió a todos sus ataques con certeza y velocidad, 2 contra 1, y aun así el combate era bastante parejo, golpe por golpe, bloqueo por bloqueo, incluso el hecho de que Ladybug y Chat Noir utilizaran armas, no parecía ser un problema para este villano quien al parecer, no poseía ninguna en particular, lo que, mientras el combate avanzaba, hacía que Ladybug no pudiese dejar de preguntarse, porque este villano no ha utilizado ningún poder en especial?, todos los vilanos hasta ahora poseían uno, cual es el suyo?

… acaso era esa fuerza que igualaba a Ladybug y Chat Noir en combate?, o su velocidad?, sus reflejos?,… no, debía haber más que eso, ella estaba segura, pero que podría ser?,… y con la intriga, decidió dar un golpe que hizo que este villano retrocediera varios metros de ella y su compañero, solo para interrogarlo…

**Ladybug**\- ¡respóndeme, que es lo que le has estado haciendo a los ciudadanos de parís?! (Dice lista para seguir combatiendo, pero permaneció quieta, y Chat Noir al notar esto, hizo lo mismo…)

**¿?-** (el villano se recuperó con facilidad de ese ataque, y se quedó quieto en su posición, con la misma serenidad que parecía caracterizarlo…, al principio parecía o querer hablar, lo que solo molestaba más a los héroes…, pero al final, decidió responder)… estaban sufriendo… así que los libere… (Indudablemente, por el tono de su voz, debía tener un aproximado a las edades de Ladybug y Chat Noir…)

**Chat Noir**\- liberarlos?, medio parís parece haber perdido sus fuerzas, que es eso de que estaban sufriendo? (él también quería saber, demasiadas persona ahí observándolos aún estaban con pocas energías…)

**¿?**\- (para sorpresa de ambos, el villano decidió seguir con la conversación en lugar de atacar inesperadamente…)… no estoy siendo claro?,… ellos sufrían…, tanto dolor…, tantas emociones negativas…, se sentían atrapados…, prisioneros…, así que me llevé todo eso…, se los quite…, lo consumí…, y los libere…

… las palabras de este villano no hacían más que solo confundir a Ladybug y Chat Noir, "consumir", liberar", que estaba tratando de decir?, que tenía que ver eso con la condición de los ciudadanos?,… la duda fue difícil de enfrentar… hasta que Ladybug, con su gran capacidad de análisis, reunió todas las piezas del rompecabezas, y entonces llego a una conclusión que termino por responder todas las preguntas hasta ahora…, excepto una…

**Ladybug**\- ¡n-no puede ser! (Decía con un rostro lleno de asombro y epifanía…)

**Chat Noir**\- que te sucede? (pregunta confundido…)

**Ladybug**\- su poder…, ¡su poder consiste en tomar la energía negativa de los demás, por supuesto!

**¿?**\- … así es… (Dijo sin moverse de su sitio…)

**Chat Noir**\- que quieres decir?, hablas de quitarle sus fuerzas a los demás? (Chat Noir ni se hacía una idea completa…)

**Ladybug**\- no Chat Noir, no es solo eso, piénsalo un poco, hasta ahora no lo hemos visto utilizar ningún poder en particular contra nosotros, además de sus habilidades, y ha estado diciendo que "libero" a los ciudadanos de sus emociones negativas no es así? (el asiente…), ahora lo veo claro, el obtiene esas extraordinarias habilidades tomando la energía negativa de quienes le rodean para fortalecerse, y al hacerlo también les quita cualquier emoción negativa que estos estén sintiendo en el momento…

**Chat Noir**\- (el reacciono impresionado, pues entendió el mensaje…) ¡por supuesto, por eso todos a quienes ataca terminan de buen humor, les quita a otros el momento en el que sienten ira, envidia, tristeza y todas esas emociones negativas, dejando solo la energía positiva y sus buenos sentimientos, eso explica que ningún ciudadano esté herido o este de mal humor!

**¿?**\- … han acertado… perfectamente… (Dice secamente, como si toda esta situación le… entretuviera de alguna forma…)

**Ladybug**\- (los héroes se prepararon para continuar con su ataque…) ahora sabemos que no puedes utilizar tu poder con nosotros…

**Chat Noir**\- porque nosotros no estamos sintiendo emociones negativas en este momento… (Ese pensamiento, les dio a Ladybug y Chat Noir la sensación de que por fin tenían algo para usar en contra de su adversario…, pero…)

**¿?**\- … y acaso creen… que lo necesito para vencerlos? (dice de una manera seca y algo arrogante…),… que tontos son…

**Chat Noir**\- ¡que dijiste?, como te atreves, nadie insulta mi Lady, "AGHHH"! (Chat Noir fue a cargar contra el villano…)

**Ladybug**\- ¡e-espera, Chat Noir, no lo hagas! (Chat Noir se dejó cegar… por una tonta ira…)

… en el momento en que Chat Noir intento encestarle un golpe con su vara, el villano la tomo y atrajo a Chat Noir directamente hacia él, con la deliberada intención de que Chat Noir y el estuvieran frente a frente, para poder ponerle una mano encima el gatito negro…, y con tan solo hacer eso, una especie de pequeña aura negra-purpura emano fuera del cuerpo de Chat Noir y fue absorbida por la mano del villano…

… ante la mirada asustada y preocupada de Ladybug, Chat Noir no parecía nada complacido con la sensación que acababa de sentir, y con un movimiento rápido uso su vara para alejarse rápido de ese villano y regresar junto a Ladybug…, él pudo mantenerse de pie, pero tenía un rostro de haber sentido algo desagradable…

**Chat Noir**\- r-rayos, ya veo, me deje engañar…, lo hizo a propósito para usar su poder en mí y debilitarme… (El respiraba algo agitado…)

**Ladybug**\- cómo te sientes Chat Noir? (pregunta preocupada…)

**Chat Noir**\- … a decir verdad…, no me lo vas a creer mi Lady, pero… me siento bien…, ya no siento la ira que sentí hace un momento, pero sí creo que estoy un poco más débil… (Dijo tranquilizándose y reincorporándose completamente…)

**Ladybug**\- esto es increíble…, que poder más extraño el que Papillon le dio a esta persona… (dice observando al villano frente a ellos, el cual solo se quedó ahí, mirándolos, en lugar de atacarlos cuando se descuidan…, algo raro pasa por la cabeza de este ser misterioso, al menos eso es lo que Ladybug pensaba…)

**¿?**\- … estamos listos para continuar?, o desean más tiempo?,… a mí me da lo mismo… (Parecía mentira, un villano que más pareciese que estuviese jugando que luchando en serio…)

**Chat Noir**\- se burla de nosotros?

**Ladybug**\- no lo creo, creo que habla en serio… (Por más raro que parezca…),… ¡hey, respóndenos algo, quien se oculta tras esa mascara?! (Pregunta queriendo saber la verdad…)

**¿?**\- … nadie se oculta tras esta mascara…, tras esta mascara, solo estoy yo… (Que respuesta tan vaga…)

**Chat Noir**\- lo que queremos saber es, quien eres tú? (el también sentía curiosidad, podrías ser uno de sus amigos considerando su forma…)

**¿?**\- … yo?,… yo no soy nadie importante…, solo… un buscador… (Una respuesta que solo los dejo aún más confundidos…)

**Ladybug**\- un buscador dices?, y que es lo que buscas con exactitud? (pregunto firme y preparada en caso de seguir bruscamente con la batalla…)

**¿?**\- … mi libertad… (Todo lo que dice no hace más que sembrar más dudas en los héroes…, pero, por primera vez, el villano decidió presentarse tal y como es… ahora…),… Papillon me ofreció un trato…, sus Miraculous, a cambio de mi libertad…, a cambio de poder saber quién soy…, o más bien, de saber quien fui…

**Ladybug**\- "saber quién fuiste"?, que quieres decir? (y por primera vez, Ladybug mostro algo suavidad con el…)

**¿?**\- … es tal y como escucharon…, no se quien fui…, pero si se quién soy… (… y entonces, de la espalda de este nuevo villano, empezó a emanar un brillo del mismo color azul neón que está en todo su ser…), soy aquel que busca la libertad… (Este brillo comenzó a hacerse mas grande…), soy aquel que desea acabar con el sufrimiento de otros… (Para luego convertirse en una especie de aura…), soy aquel que consume lo negativo, para utilizarlo en algo positivo… (Y esta aura, empezó a tomar forma en la espalda del misterioso Akumatizado…), soy la creación más poderosa de Papillon… (La forma de algo que no conectaba con su espalda, pero se mantenía ahí como parte de su cuerpo…, la forma de una… alas…),… yo soy… (Las alas… de una mariposa monarca…, que se abrieron con un resplandor intenso, y por un momento encandilo a Ladybug y Chat Noir…), soy… ¡el Monarca de Neón! (dijo con firmeza e intensidad, ante las miradas de Ladybug, Chat Noir, y todos los ciudadanos de Paris que frente a la torre Eiffel se encontraban, siendo lo único que pudieron escuchar hasta ahora…)

**Esta historia continuara.**


	2. Preguntas Sin Respuesta

**Capítulo 2: Preguntas Sin Respuesta.**

… pocas palabras bastaran para contar lo poco que ocurrió en el momento en el que el Monarca de Neón se mostró frente a Ladybug y Chat Noir…, después de que aquella mariposa buscadora abriese sus alas, sus movimientos fueron el doble de veloces que antes, y peor aún, podía volar con total libertad, Ladybug dedujo que su consumo de energía negativa fue lo que le permitió manifestar esas alas echas de energía, que no podían ser tocadas, cortadas, o destruidas de ninguna forma, lo sabe bien, tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir intentaron atacar sus alas, pero simplemente las… traspasaban…, ni siquiera el cataclismo de Chat Noir podía tocarlas…

… aun así, tras un formidable combate como todos los que estos héroes han tenido, la derrota del monarca de Neón solo era cuestión de tiempo luego de que Ladybug utilizara su amuleto encantado y formulara un bien elaborado plan como solo ella podía…, un plan que, aprovechando la velocidad del Monarca de Neón, y otras herramientas en la torre Eiffel, concluyó con el monarca chocando contra un biga y Ladybug capturándolo con su yo-yo…

… el monarca de Neón forcejeaba para liberarse sin éxito, mientras Chat Noir se acercaba para tomar su máscara, donde seguramente estaría su Akuma…, podría haber sido el fin de este villano que se alimenta de la energía negativa de otros?,… los héroes no podrían saberlo, ya que con eficiencia, aun estando amarrado, el monarca de Neón podía volar a gran velocidad, pues sus alas de energía atravesaban la cuerda del yo-yo que lo envolvía, y el peso de ambos héroes que sujetaban esa cuerda, no suponía un gran problema para el…

… decididos a no dejarlo escapar, incluso a esta altura a la que volaban alejándose de la torre Eiffel, los héroes se aferraban con fuerza a la cuerda para no caer…, pero al final, la gran debilidad de ambos héroes se hizo presente en el peor momento, pues sus Miraculous estaban emitiendo el sonido que indicaba que en cualquier momento se des-transformarían…, aun con toda su frustración no había otra opción, así que Ladybug libero al Monarca de Neón y este se fue volando a un rumbo desconocido…

… los héroes tuvieron que separarse, Ladybug…, Marinette, regreso a su hogar, y Chat Noir…, Adrien, al suyo…, había desamasado que ambos tenían que pensar, pero desafortunadamente para ambos, no era algo que pudiesen pensar juntos…, en cuanto a los ciudadanos afectados por el Monarca de Neón, no pasaría mucho antes de que pudiesen recuperar su fuerzas y regresar a sus vidas normales…, la energía no desaparece, ni se destruye, se crea, se recupera, y se transforma…

**Primera persona, Marinette POV.**

**Marinette**\- (llegué directo a mi habitación totalmente agotada, con Tikki acompañándome y busque unas galletas para dárselas de comer…) no puedo creer que lo volví a hacer Tikki, lo deje escapar, no habita metido la pata de esta manera desde la primera vez, creí que me había convertido en una mejor Ladybug, que desastre… (Dije frustrada…)

**Tikki**\- (ella estaba por morder la galleta…) pero Marinette tu-

**Marinette**\- y para colmo no cargaba ninguna galleta conmigo para dártela ahí escondidos y que no tuviésemos que regresar hasta casa, creo que perdería la cabeza si no la tuviera puesta… (Dije algo desesperada…)

**Tikki**\- en realidad no creo que-

**Marinette**\- ¡y ahora el Monarca de Neón esta suelto y quien sabe cuántas víctimas más va a cobrar mientras yo tengo que esperar a que tú te recuperes y-! (decía totalmente desesperada, pero Tikki me metió una galleta en la boca…)

**Tikki**\- toma, tú la necesitas más que yo…, mejor? (… me calme y empecé a masticas la galleta en mi boca y le asentí…), de acuerdo, ahora escúchame Marinette, esto no es tu culpa, cada villano que hemos enfrentado juntas trae algo nuevo con lo que no sabemos cómo lidiar, hasta ahora lo has hecho muy bien adaptándote a la situación, pero hay beses en las que simplemente las condiciones no están a nuestro favor, y en esta ocasión, ese Monarca de Neón que creo Papillon en verdad nos sorprendió a todos, y lo digo literalmente, sorprendió a todo Paris… (Escucharla me hace reaccionar, y me trague la galleta…)

**Marinette**\- … tienes razón Tikki…, lo siento…, supongo que al menos ahora sabemos de lo que es capaz verdad?

**Tikki**\- tú lo has dicho, ahora podremos idear una mejor estrategia para vencerlo, así que arriba esos ánimos y vamos por el Marinette… (Me decía con esa tierna sonrisa, para luego tomar sus galletas y empezar a comer…, tiene razón, de nada servirá que me culpe, esto no ha terminado aún…)

**Primera persona, Adrien POV.**

**Adrien**\- (regrese como si nunca hubiese salido de mi habitación, y como de costumbre, el guardaespaldas ni se molestó en revisar…) puede que tengas razón plaga, pero aún me da mucha impotencia el haber caído en su juego, y me preocupa que pudiese haber sido peor…

**Plaga**\- (plaga estaba comiendo de su amplia selección de quesos apestosos…) te dejaste llevar porque insultaron a tu chica, supéralo Adrien, enfoquémonos en recuperar fuerzas y regresar a la lucha…

**Adrien**\- ¡pero aun así, que clase de enemigo es este Monarca de Neón?, dijo unas cosas que no entiendo para nada! (dije frustrado…)

**Plaga**\- algo de libertad y recordar quién es?, quien sabe a qué se refería, hasta que no le quitemos la máscara no sabremos de quien se trata…

**Adrien**\- no recuerdo haber escuchado su voz nunca, no se me ocurre nadie aun…

**Plaga**\- con lo poco que puedes salir, tampoco es que conozcas o recuerdes a muchas personas, eh? (yo lo vi molesto…) ups, perdón…

**Adrien**\- no, olvídalo, está bien…, quizás Ladybug ya halla intuido de quien se trate, apresúrate en comer, aún tenemos un villano que capturar… (Dije más animado…)

**Plaga**\- ese es el Adrien que conozco, dame 5… (Yo alce mi mano en señal del saludo…), que?, no, me refería a que me des 5 quesos más, si vamos a pelear contra un villano que roba energía negativa, lo mejor es recargar muchas más energía que él, no? ("ha-ha" le dije con sarcasmo…), aunque debo admitir que estoy algo intrigado, el Monarca de Neón dijo que no lograba recordar su pasado, verdad? (yo le asentí…), no recuerdo que los poderes de Papillon tengan la capacidad afectar de esa forma la memoria de aquellos a quienes transforma…, por lo que…

**Adrien**\- … insinúas que el Monarca de Neón ya había perdido la memoria antes de ser transformado? (dije algo sorprendido…)

**Plaga**\- bueno, solo es una idea…, pero que tal si esa fue la causa de que se llenara de pensamientos negativos y captara la atención de Papillon? (… me detuve un momento a pensar en eso…, y entonces me di cuenta de algo, eso es…)

**Primera persona, Marinette POV.**

**Marinette**\- ¡brillante Tikki! (dije con emoción…)

**Tikki**\- de verdad?, solo es algo que se me ocurrió al pensar lógicamente…

**Marinette**\- ¡pero tiene mucho sentido, si el Monarca de Neón sufre de amnesia, entonces…!

**Primera persona, Adrien POV.**

**Adrien**\- ¡se sentía perdido y no sabía que hacer! (dije analizando…)

**Plaga**\- eso es, y si Papillon le ofreció una solución a todos sus problemas…

**Adrien**\- ¡entonces…, por supuesto, para él eso es lo mismo que ser libre..., y además…!

**Primera persona, Marinette POV.**

**Marinette**\- ¡también le ofreció recuperar sus memorias, eso es, esa es la causa de la trasformación del Monarca de Neón, estoy segura de que acertaste Tikki!

**Tikki**\- jiji, bueno, gracias… (Dijo sonrojada…), pero aun si es verdad, todavía hay algo que no sabemos… (Reaccione…)

**Marinette**\- es verdad…, todavía nos falta…

**Primera persona, Adrien POV.**

**Adrien- **averiguar quién es realmente, quizá así podamos ayudarlo después de que lo regresemos a la normalidad, no lo sé, quizá encontrar a algún familiar suyo…

**Plaga**\- suena como que ya tenemos un plan, es mejor que no tener ni idea de cómo lidiar con alguien con ese poder…

**Adrien**\- me muero de ganas de ver el rostro de Ladybug cuando le cuente esto… (Dije contento…)

**Tercera persona POV.**

**Marinette/Adrien- **¡estamos listos?, no perdamos más tiempo entonces y vamos por el!, ¡Tikki Motas!/¡Plaga, las garras! (era hora de que los superhéroes continuaran con su labor…)

… aun habiéndose puesto en contacto para encontrarse, y sorprenderse al darse cuenta de que ambos poseían la misma teoría con respecto al Monarca de Neón, cualquier intento de Ladybug y Chat Noir por tratar de localizar al villano fue completamente fútil…, el Monarca de Neón había desaparecido completamente, aunque lo buscaron juntos hasta el anochecer, no lograron encontrar ni rastro de él…, como era posible?, ningún villano anterior pasaba tanto tiempo sin dar señales de destrucción o conflicto…, que podría estar haciendo en este momento el Monarca de Neón sin obedecer las órdenes de Papillon?

**Papillon- **Monarca, que estás haciendo ahí escondido?, porque no enfrentas a Ladybug y Chat Noir? (el Monarca escuchaba su voz en su mente, con la máscara de luz de Papillon sobre la máscara que forma parte de su nueva forma…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- … porque fui descuidado…, si salgo ahora, es posible que me derroten, mi energía se está agotando y necesitare recargarme…, los subestime, pero no volverá a ocurrir… (Respondió en voz alta, sentado con sus alas abiertas sobre una nube, viendo el ocaso aproximarse hacia la noche…)

**Papillon**\- no quiero excusas, más te vale cumplir con tu parte del trato, de lo contrario me veré obligado a buscar a alguien más apto para obtener los Miraculous…

**Monarca de Neón**\- no desesperes…, ideare la forma de emboscarlos mejor cuando me haya recuperado…, y te aseguro, no encontraras a alguien más apto que yo Papillon…

**Papillon**\- que te hace estar tan seguro?, yo podría crear- (el Monarca lo interrumpe…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- a cualquier clase de villano con cualquier clase de poder?, eso ya lo sé… (Papillon se sorprendió…)

**Papillon**\- y como lo sabes? (pregunta con intriga…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- … solo lo se… (Una vez más, su más reciente adquisición causa intrigas en Papillon…), aunque ahora que lo mencionas…, si…, debo decir que no sería mala idea tener un compañero…

**Papillon**\- un compañero? (una simple duda…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- admítelo, hasta el día de hoy yo he sido la primera de tus creaciones en resistir tanto tiempo contra estos héroes… (Una realidad que Papillon no pudo negar, y eso lo dejo pensativo…), y además, estoy seguro de que lograre seguir hasta que logres crear un segundo villano…, de esa forma las posibilidades estarán más a nuestro favor… (Una idea con muchas oportunidades…)

**Papillon**\- ya comprendo tu plan…, y no parece una mala idea, muy bien, puedes retirarte por hoy, mañana encontrare a alguien que te ayude, pero espero un mejor resultado que el de hoy, esta eso claro?

**Monarca de Neón**\- como tú digas…, y ahora, es mejor que encuentre donde descansar hasta mañana, mi energía esta por agotarse, y cuando eso pase, mis alas desaparecerán…, sería muy malo que eso pase mientras estoy a esta altura…

… Ladybug y Chat Noir se habían rendido por hoy, lo que le dio al Monarca de Neón la señal de descender a tierra…, escondido…, en silencio…, como si hibernara…, esperando pacientemente el próximo día para alimentarse de más energía negativa, y quizá, incluso tener ayuda de un compañero…, y ahora que ya había podido tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a los héroes, ya conocía sus métodos de batalla…, aunque, curiosamente, algo en lo profundo de su mente le hacía sentir que ya los había visto pelear antes, quizá por eso tuvo tanta suerte de escapar hoy…

**Al día siguiente: Primera Persona, Gabriel Agreste POV.**

… mi hijo Adrien acaba de pedirme tiempo para hablar, y le dije que Nathalie le haría saber cuándo me encuentre disponible, su respuesta fue quejarse diciendo que "será muy tarde para entonces", pero él no entiende…, ahora mismo en verdad debo resolver algo…, así que lo envié a practicar con el piano, mientras yo revisaba unas imágenes en la pantalla para sacarme esta duda que no deja atormentarme desde que note el anillo que últimamente mi hijo usa tan seguido…

**Gabriel Agreste**\- (y al notar la similitud que ahí entre el anillo de Chat Noir y el de mi hijo, no pude evitar pensar que…)… ¡es imposible! (de la impresión me fui de ahí abriendo la puerta de golpe y me dirigí rápido a la habitación de mi hijo, custodiada por el guardaespaldas…, ¡y al entrar, no lo podía creer, Adrien no estaba, la música que se escuchaba no era del piano, era una grabación, y la ventana estaba abierta!), ¡Nathalie! (ella llegó al instante…), ¿¡dónde está mi hijo!?, ¡Adrien logro dejar esta habitación sin que siquiera se dieran cuenta, encuéntrenlo! (tanto ella como el guardaespaldas se fueron inmediatamente…, Adrien…, que estas ocultándome hijo?,… aunque ahora que lo pienso… tengo a alguien más rápido y eficiente que podría encontrarlo con mayor facilidad…, si, tendré que hacerlo de alguna forma si es necesario…)

**Primera persona, Tikki POV.**

… "Radiante, despreocupado, soñador, Adrien, la fragancia", así dice el anuncio en el que sale Adrien en internet que Marinette está viendo totalmente embobada, una y otra y otra vez, ella intentaba comerse un yogurt y no terminaba de llevarse la cucharada a la boca así que tuve que volar hasta su mano, y empujarla despacio hacia su boca mientras ella solo podía decir "Adrien" con una sonrisa de boca abierta, creo que se le está olvidando que tiene que ir a la piscina con sus amigas, ni siquiera se ha cambiado la pijama…, con lo preocupada que estaba ayer, ahora pareciese que ni se acordara que el Monarca de Neón se escapó…

**Poco después: Primera persona, Adrien POV.**

¡Ya ni siquiera puedo caminar por la calle desde que salió ese anuncio, primero un chico que ni conozco, pero que está claramente obsesionado conmigo porque hasta se viste parecido a mí, publica en internet una foto suya conmigo que tomo de repente, luego empiezo a huir del guardaespaldas antes de que este me encuentre, después varias personas incluyendo a este chico empiezan a perseguirme por todos lados, había incluso un camión y un helicóptero, quiero decir, en serio?!

… lo más raro fue toparme con Marinette i tener que pedirle que me dejara esconder en su casa, pero terminamos huyendo cuando nos encontraron y nos escondimos en la fuente sin agua del parque…, fue ahí cuando me di cuenta de que Marinette estaba en pijama…, que vergonzoso para ambos…, intente explicarle que me había escapado de casa, pero poco duro eso, ya que inmediatamente otro hombre nos tomó una foto y público que yo "estaba con mi novia en la fuente", solo más problemas podía sentir aproximarse…

**Mientras tanto: múltiples POVS.**

**Gabriel Agreste**\- ¿Adrien? (dice sorprendido por la última noticia en su celular…)

**Los fanáticos**\- ¿en la fuente? (dicen por lo mismo…)

**Alya- **¿con Marinette? (dice por lo mismo junto a sus amigas Mylène, Juleka, y Rose…)

**El guardaespaldas**\- … ("tiene una nueva alerta" le informo la pantalla del auto que conduce, mostrando la foto…)

**Y poco después: primera persona, Marinette POV.**

¡Estaría mucho más feliz de estar junto a Adrien si no fuese por las extrañas circunstancias en las que tuvimos que encontrarnos!,… de algún modo terminamos huyendo de toda esa gente y de su guardaespaldas en el metro y…, y…, ¡no lo puedo creer, en verdad conservo el amuleto que le regale, tengo una sonrisa tan grande que las mejillas no me dan para más!

… pero mi felicidad espontánea se esfumo, cuando nos volvieron a encontrar, los fanáticos por un lado tomando fotos, el guardaespaldas que apareció por el otro, y al final, Adrien terminó tomando mi mano y…, ¡me tomo de la mano, ahhhhh!, digo-digo, termino empujándonos a ambos dentro de un tren para poder huir otra vez…

**Y mientras tanto: primera persona, Gabriel Agreste POV.**

**Gabriel Agreste**\- ("¡Adrien!") ¡Quién eres y dónde está mi hijo?, devuelve ese teléfono en este momento o serás arrestado! (y colgué la video-llamada…)

… ya he perdido demasiado tiempo confiándole la tarea al guardaespaldas, es el colmo que hasta su teléfono le haya sido arrebatado por un desconocido, es hora de tomar acciones más drásticas si en verdad quiero descubrir lo que mi hijo ha estado escondiendo de mí, así que me decidí, voy a contactar con mi Monarca de Neón, y a su vez le enviare a alguien para que le ayude…, y creo saber quién es el apropiado para esto…

**Nooroo- **maestro, no creerá realmente que Adrien es Chat Noir? (me dijo mientras entrábamos al observatorio…)

**Gabriel Agreste- **no lo sé, pero está escondiendo algo seguramente, y ya que su guardaespaldas fallo en mantener un ojo sobre Adrien, hay solo una forma de descubrir un secreto…, ¡Nooroo, alas oscuras, elévense! (asumí mi identidad como Papillon…)

**Lo que significa: primera persona, Papillon POV.**

**Papillon**\- (no me fue difícil ver que el guardaespaldas estaba lleno de emociones negativas por todas las circunstancias, por lo que creo que con esto podrá ahora cumplir su misión…) un guardaespaldas fallido quien no puede controlar su ira y frustración, perfecto para mi Akuma… (Prepare el Akuma con mi poder…), vuela lejos mi pequeño Akuma, y has tu trabajo…, (mi Akuma llego hasta el, posesionando algo que el guardaespaldas tenía en su mano, una especie de amuleto…), Gorizila, yo soy Papillon, voy a darte las habilidades de rastreo que necesitaras para perseguir y capturar a la persona que perdiste y cumplir tu misión, a su vez, te enviare a un aliado para que te trabajen juntos, su nombre es el Monarca de Neón, seguro lo reconocerás con facilidad… (Y con eso dicho, se transformó en un gorila gigante, y comenzó su casería…, ahora bien…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- (contacte con el Monarca de Neón donde quiera que este estuviese…)… te escucho Papillon, ya es la hora?

**Papillon**\- así es, te he enviado a un aliado como dije que lo haría, su nombre es Gorizila, en este momento está buscando a su objetivo, Adrien Agreste, encuéntrate con él, ayúdalo en su misión, y juntos, derroten a Ladybug y Chat Noir cuando estos aparezcan…

**Monarca de Neón**\- perfecto, he estado toda la mañana recorriendo sigilosamente toda la ciudad de arriba abajo, sin perder cada oportunidad de reunir energía negativa, quizá no es tanta como ayer, pero ahora estamos en igualdad de condiciones con los héroes, voy de inmediato… (Pude sentir como este se movía con rapidez…)

**Papillon**\- bien dicho, apresúrate Monarca, no quiero errores esta vez…

**Monarca** **de Neón**\- jeh…, esto será divertido… (Eso dice eh?,… aunque lo admito, tengo la sensación de que finalmente la balanza esta de mi lado…)

**Tercera persona POV.**

… el alma solitaria, el Monarca de Neón, voló a toda velocidad, y a esa altura le fue muy fácil encontrar a su desastroso cómplice, además que sus rugidos ayudaron bastante…

**Monarca de Neón-** (él se posó de pie sobe la enrome cabeza de Gorizila…) por casualidad necesitas mi ayuda?, camarada? (Gorizila mostro un rostro de confusión…), aquí arriba gran bestia…(dijo sentándose y palmeando su cabeza…)

… la reacción de Gorizila fue usar su mano izquierda para atrapar a la mosca que se había posado sobre su cabeza…, pero no era una mosca, era más bien una mariposa con mascara…, el Monarca de Neón ni siquiera se inmuto ante la magnitud de su captor, simplemente dejo que este lo observara frente a frente…

**Monarca de Neón**\- ya terminaste de poner cara de mono?, soy tu compañero, el Monarca de Neón, tenemos trabajo que hacer, ordenes de Papillon… (Dijo con calma, y Gorizila lo acerco a su rostro para olfateo…),… un segundo, tu eres…, oye, ya te reconozco, que no eres tú el guardaespaldas al que deje mareado ayer? (Gorizila lo recordó y le gruño y agito con algo de ira…) wow-wow-wow, hahaha, veo que sí, pero hey, no hace falta que pensemos demasiado en el pasado, ahora tenemos un cliente en común, y una misión que cumplir, así que porque no mejor empezamos de nuevo, que me dices? (Gorizila tenía todas las ganas de seguir agitándolo hasta marearlo para desquitarse, pero se tragó su resentimiento y lo soltó…) eso es, buen chico, sabía que nos llevaríamos bien, aliado… (Dijo volando hasta el hombro de Gorizila…), vamos, vallamos juntos de cacería y hagamos realidad nuestros objetivos, si somos 2, tendremos una mejor oportunidad…

… tener que hacer equipo con el Monarca de Neón le resultaba algo molesto a Gorizila por el rencor que le guardaba, pero no podía negar que él tenía razón, así que, con su aliado sobre su hombro, Gorizila retomo la cacería del joven al cual debía proteger…

**Primera persona, Adrien POV.**

… de alguna forma Marinette y yo nos libramos de los fans, y que gran idea fue lo de utilizar disfraces para poder entrar en el cine, una vez ahí empezamos a platicar, y le conté sobre mi verdadero motivo para sugerir ocultarnos en este lugar, también es la razón por la cual me escape de casa…, tenía muchas ganas de ver esta película en particular por razones personales, y sé que papa seguramente no me dejaría hacerlo, ni siquiera puedo ir al cine a menos que sea con Nathalie o con el guardaespaldas…

**Marinette**\- ¡oh no, por favor no me digas que es una película de terror, odio las películas de terror! (dijo con miedo en su tono y en su mirada…)

**Adrien**\- no-no, no te preocupes, es una película rara que nunca he sido capaz de ver, no está e internet y mi padre escondió el único DVD en algún lugar de la casa, veras… mi madre actuó el papel principal… (Dije lleno de mucha ilusión hacia la pantalla…)

**Marinette**\- wow…, no tenía idea… (Dijo con asombro…)

**Adrien**\- solo será mostrada una vez, hoy, en este cine, no podría hablarle a mi padre de eso, así que decidí escabullirme, desapercibido… (Me asuste al ver que alguien se sentó cerca de nosotros, me miro por un momento, pero no deberían reconocerme con el casco de motocicleta puesto verdad?,…, menos mal, no se dio cuenta…)

**Marinette**\- no creo que pases tan desapercibido de hecho… (Dice haciendo comillas con los dedos…)

**Adrien**\- oh bueno, al menos lograre verla, sin mencionar que esta es la primera vez que vengo a ver una película con una amiga… (Por alguna razón Marinette sonrió por lo que dije, pero la verdad me siento bien con todo esto a pesar de todo…)

… "Radiante, despreocupado, soñador, Adrien, la fragancia" otra vez ese anuncio tan problemático, aunque Marinette lo dijo todo en voz alta, creo que solo intentaba sonar graciosa, y lo logro, me hizo reír…

**Marinette**\- está empezando… (Adiós anuncio, hola… mama…)

… "SOLITUDE…, Emilie Agreste",… por fin…, no lo pude evitar, de la alegría me quite el casco para ver mejor…, pero desafortunadamente, el sujeto que se sentó ceca de nosotros me reconoció, nos tomo fotos, publico nuestra ubicación, y en menos de un segundo los fans nos encontraron…, volví a colocarme el casco, pero fue inútil, estábamos atrapados, no sabía lo que íbamos a hacer ahora, como se supone que…?,… eso fue un temblor?

**Tercera persona POV.**

**Monarca de Neón**\- … insisto en decirte que yo debería haber entrado a buscarlo por la puerta principal… (Pero su sugerencia no valió nada para Gorizila, quien prefirió subirse hasta el techo del cine, para atravesarlo con su brazo y atrapar a Adrien…, Gorizila solo lo miro sobre su hombro con el ceño fruncido…), no es que cuestione tus muy destructivos métodos camarada, solo decía… (Gorizila volvió a lo suyo…, hasta que finalmente atrapo algo…)

**Adrien**\- (efectivamente dio con él, tenía a Adrien en su mano, quien lo reconoció al instante…) tu eres… mi guardaespaldas? (dijo sorprendido mientras Gorizila lo olfateaba…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- el famoso Adrien Agreste en persona…, que chistoso, creí que cuando te viese me causarías alguna impresión, pero no…, no siento nada… (Dijo volando hasta la mano de Gorizila poniéndose de pie frente a Adrien…)

**Adrien**\- ¿¡e-el Monarca de Neón!? (No podía creerlo que veía…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- que honor, apenas un día y ya tengo tanta reputación que incluso tu sabes quién soy… (Dijo con algo de cinismo…), o es que acaso hay algo más de por medio? (Adrien solo trago saliva en respuesta…)

**Adrien**\- y-y como es que precisamente tú me conoces a mí? (pregunta para desviar la conversación…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- … estas bromeando?, quisiera saber de una sola persona en todo parís que no sepa de ti… (Un punto valido…), no, espera, iré mas lejos, quisiera saber de una sola persona en todo parís que no haya tenido que ver ese anuncio de perfume que está en todas partes… (Un punto aún más valido)

… en ese mismo instante, los fans del cine comenzaron a aventarles lo que tuviesen a la mano a Gorizila y al Monarca de Neón, y a gritarles cosas como que soltaran Adrien y de más, lo que hizo enfadar a Gorizila y este intento arremeter contra ellos cegado por su rabia, pero…

**Adrien**\- (pero Adrien lo detuvo captando su atención quitándose el caos y agitándolo…) ¡detente, yo soy a quien quieres, déjalos ir!

**Monarca de Neón**\- él tiene razón compañero, mejor déjamelos a mí, se cómo curarlos de toda esa ira… (Y basto con decir eso, para que volara hacia los fans que intentaron escapar de él, pero fue inútil, uno por uno el monarca los atrapo a todos, quitándoles la energía negativa del momento, y debilitándolos solo un poco…), no está mal, pero apenas si fue un simple aperitivo…

**Adrien**\- ¿¡que les hiciste!? (Aunque ya sabía la respuesta…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- (el regreso al hombro de Gorizila…) relájate, no les hice ningún daño, deberías agradecerme, ahora quizá estén más… dóciles… (Dijo con serenidad, aunque no le inspiraba nada de confianza a Adrien quien ya conocía su capacidad…)

**Papillon**\- (en ese momento Papillon se comunicó con sus 2 subordinados…) Gorizila, Monarca, ya han cumplido con la primera parte de su misión, ahora no dejen ir a Adrien, no hasta que Ladybug y Chat Noir lo rescaten…

**Monarca de Neón**\- suena a que tenemos un plan, ya lo oíste camarada… (Dijo palmeando el hombro de Gorizila, mientras este se aseguraba de tener bien sujeto a Adrien para que luego los 3 se fueran de ahí con Gorizila dando saltos enormes…, Adrien dejó caer el cascos y el fan más obsesionado con él lo tomo y se lo coloco…)

**El fanático**\- ¡Adrien, voy a salvarte! (ese chico salió corriendo del cine…)

**Marinette**\- (Marinette salió de su escondite entre las sillas y el piso…) ¡viste eso?, ahora el Monarca de Neón está trabajando con otro villano, eso nunca lo había hecho Papillon antes, Adrien me necesita! (le dijo a su Kwami, y entonces…) ¡Tikki Motas!

… Marinette transformada en Ladybug persiguió a Gorizila por la ciudad hasta que este se subió a hasta el techo de un edificio considerablemente alto, y no fue la única, el fanático le seguía el paso en su bicicleta tan bien como podía…, a llegar al techo, Gorizila soltó u rugido que podía escucharse por todo parís, y pronto se vio atacado por la espalda por Ladybug quien trepo hasta ahí con la ayuda de su yo-yo

**Ladybug**\- ¡déjalo ir! (Ladybug lanzo su yo-yo en ataque…)

**Monarca de Neón- **por favor… (El Monarca se interpuso y sujeto el hilo, tiro de él y azoto a Ladybug contra el suelo, pero no duro más de un segundo ahí, se levantó rápidamente…) como si fuese a ser tan fácil esta vez… (Dijo aterrizando para hacerle frente a Ladybug…)

**Adrien**\- ¡Ladybug! (grito contento al verla…)

**Papillon**\- (una vez más, Papillon se comunicó con ellos…) está sola, si Adrien es Chat Noir tendrá que transformarse para ayudarla- (el Monarca lo interrumpió…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- entonces sospechabas de él?, interesante, puedo preguntar que te dio esa idea? (preguto con curiosidad…)

**Papillon**\- tengo mis propias razones, nada más… (Dijo cortantemente…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- no hace falta que te enfades, solo era una pregunta… (Una que no olvidara…)

**Ladybug**\- que tanto balbuceas?, es Papillon no es así? (se preparaba para continuar…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- no te preocupes por él, preocúpate por mi… (el Monarca de Neón se abalanzo contra ella, Ladybug dio un salto para esquivarlo, pero Gorizila uso su mano libre para intentar encestarle un golpe, aun así, la agilidad de Ladybug en el aire le permitió caer a unos metros de sus 2 adversarios, lista para continuar con la batalla…), encárgate de retener a Adrien hasta que aparezca Chat Noir, yo mantendré ocupada a Ladybug, de acuerdo? (Gorizila asintió, y se preparó para cualquier ataque sorpresa que Chat Noir pudiese estar tramando…), bien entonces vamos a divertirnos un rato Ladybug, terminemos lo que empezamos ayer, Catarina VS. Mariposa…

**Ladybug**\- si eso es lo que quieres, tú lo pediste… (Esta vez, era una batalla en igualdad de condiciones…)

… ataque contra ataque, defensa contra defensa, agilidad contra agilidad, eran oponentes demasiado parejos, y aunque Ladybug contaba con su yo-yo, el Monarca de Neón ya conocía las ventajas y desventajas de esa arma, es lo bueno de haber podido escapar de la batalla anterior, y aunque Gorizila intentaba mantenerse al margen para n descuidar a Adrien, no faltaron ocasiones en las que Ladybug estuvo tan expuesta que Gorizila intento darle un golpe de remate, aun fallando al final, y haciendo que Ladybug terminase colgada de él, intentando desviar su atención del Monarca de Neón, pues su único objetivo real era rescatar a Adrien…

… pero el Monarca de Neón no se lo pondría tan fácil, y cuando tanto Ladybug como el Monarca de Neón terminaron luchando mano a mano nuevamente sobre el enrome cuerpo de Gorizila, parecía que la batalla estaba por llegar a su fin cuando Ladybug fue arrojada fuera del edificio y estaba cayendo, pero gracias a su yo-yo pudo colgarse del edificio, luego quedar sujetada un momento para intentar contactar con Chat Noir que aún no aparecía, pero este no contestaba, lo que solo preocupaba mas a la heroína que por primera vez, tuvo que enfrentar por si sola a 2 villanos…

**Monarca de Neón**\- ¡Ladybug, deja de fingir derrota y enfréntame, sé que no te rendirías tan fácilmente aun sin Chat Noir! (grito desde el techo del edificio…)

**Ladybug**\- (inmediatamente después, Gorizila intento usar su mano libre para aplastar a Ladybug contra el edificio, pero lo esquivo, regreso al techo para plantarle cara a su retador, y…) ¡amuleto encantado! (y el objeto resultante fue un helicóptero de juguete con todo y su caja…) un helicóptero?, no es un buen momento para jugar… (Tuvo que tomarse la molestia de desempacarlo…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- por el contrario es el momento perfecto… (Su repentina voz asusto a Ladybug, resulta que el Monarca de Neón se acercó lo suficiente para atraparla mientras ella estaba distraída, y el helicóptero de juguete se elevaba…)

**Ladybug**\- ¡que estas-?, no, ponme en el suelo! (gritaba pataleando y tratando de zafarse…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- ni lo sueñes, ¡Gorizila! (Gorizila respondió al llamado, acerco su brazo rápidamente, y en instante, el Monarca de Neón soltó a Ladybug en el momento exacto para que Gorizila la atrapara…), muy bien, eso es trabajo de equipo, no estás de acuerdo?, camarada? (decía orgulloso del triunfo, mientras volaba de vuelta al hombro de su compañero, pero Gorizila solo giro los ojos con un poco de molestia, aun le caía mal tener que hacer equipo con el…)

**Papillon**\- (Papillon volvió a comunicarse con los 2…) ¡Excelente, ahora quítenle su Miraculous a Ladybug y esperemos por Chat Noir! (dijo seguro de esta victoria…)

… Gorizila intento obedecer esa orden, pero… al tener sujetados tanto a Adrien como a Ladybug, uno en cada mano, bueno…, le fue imposible hacerlo, lo intentase como lo intentase…, más bien pareciese que estuviese jugando con muñecos…, el Monarca de Neón se dio un "Facepalm", no podía creer lo que estaba viendo…

**Monarca de Neón**\- … esto tiene que ser una broma…, espera, déjame a mí hacerlo, descansa un rato tu agotado cerebro de mandril amigo mío… (Decía guardando sus alas de energía y caminando en dirección a Ladybug sobre los brazos de Gorizila, quien rugió ofendido por su comentario…, lentamente, y seguro de sí mismo, se acercó a Ladybug hasta agacharse y tenerla frente a frente…), por fin…, un paso más cerca de alcanzar mi propio objetivo… (Dijo con un tono suave…)

**Adrien**\- ¡no, espera, por favor no lo hagas, lo siento mucho Ladybug! (decía preocupado y desesperado…)

**Ladybug**\- no te preocupes, déjame intentar maniobrar esta cosa…

**Monarca de Neón**\- planees lo que planees no te servirá de nada, esto por fin se acabó… (Dijo ignorando a Adrien y a Ladybug…)

… Ladybug titubeo en respuesta, pues su perecuación se hizo presente en todo su rostro, el Monarca e Neón estaba llevando sus manos a los aretes en las orejas de Ladybug, listo para quitárselos en un instante…, si no fuera porque Ladybug tenía en sus manos apresadas por Gorizila, el control remoto del helicóptero de su amuleto encantado, el cual manejo para que dicho helicóptero chocara con la máscara del Monarca de Neón, haciéndolo dar un ligero grito por desprevenido, y lo empujara lo suficiente para desequilibrarlo y que este callera del brazo de Gorizila…

… ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo para abrir sus alas y volar, cayó al suelo, lo que le dio la oportunidad perfecta a Ladybug para dirigir el helicóptero hacia Gorizila, lo que distrajo ro completo su atención, intento aplástalo un par de veces sin excito, incluso se le metió en la nariz, salió, lo golpeó en los ojos 3 veces, y fue ahí cuando Gorizila perdió la paciencia y soltó un rugido de furia, pero descuidadamente también abrió la mano donde tenía apresada a Ladybug…

**Monarca de Neón**\- (él se levantaba del suelo tras la caída…) ¡no, no dejes que te haga perder la razón! (ya era tarde para eso…)

**Papillon**\- ¡atrápenla de nuevo! (reclamo en las mentes de ambos…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- ¡tan cerca de-! (Ladybug aprovecho su oportunidad, para amarar su yo-yo al dedo de Gorizila en la mano que sujetaba a Adrien, y luego salto en dirección a una ventana abierta del edificio…), ¡oh-no, no lo harás! (el monarca abrió sus alas y persiguió Ladybug dentro del edificio, intentando atraparla, pero las personas y los objetos de ahí estorbaban constantemente…), ¡no te me escaparas esta vez, Ladybug!

**Ladybug**\- pues intenta atraparme si es que puedes, mariposa… (Él se enfadó un poco por ese comentario, y chocó contra una mesa que le hizo perder mucha velocidad, hasta que finalmente Ladybug salió por otra ventana del otro lado, donde Ladybug trepo en dirección a su posición original, pasando por debajo de Gorizila con el largo hilo del yo-yo…) ¡Deja ir a Adrien ahora mismo! (Ladybug, tiro fuertemente del hilo del yo-yo, logrando que Gorizila abriera su mano lo suficiente para que…), ¡salta Adrien, rápido! (Adrien dudo al ver la altura en la que estaban…), ¡tienes que confiaren mí! (para ese momento, el Monarca de Neón logro volar hasta estar cerca de Gorizila, pero…)

**Adrien**\- siempre (no lo suficiente para detener a Adrien, quien salto al vacío con fe ciega en Ladybug…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- ¿¡que está pensando!? (Grito de sorpresa…)

**Papillon**\- ¡NOOOOO! (el grito de Papillon que escucho en su mente, lo hizo reaccionar…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- ¡déjamelo a mí! (sin pensarlo 2 veces el Monarca de Neón voló a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo que Ladybug salto del edificio para salvar a Adrien…)

**Ladybug**\- (la desafortunada diferencia, fue que Gorizila atrapo a Ladybug una vez más…) ¡NOOOOO!

**Plaga**\- (y mientras Adrien caía…) si no te transformas rápido podrías terminar como una pila pegajosa de camembert…

**Adrien**\- no puedo plaga, no así, estoy seguro de que Ladybug tiene un plan, confió en ella… (Decía muy seguro, pero Ladybug no tuvo en sus cálculos ser atrapada nuevamente…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- (el Monarca de Neón alcánzalo la posición de Adrien…) ¡Adrien, dame tu mano, rápido! (dijo extendiéndole su mano, Plaga lo vio venir y se ocultó…)

**Adrien**\- ¡jamás, no va a engañarme! (se negaba a creerle…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- ¡por lo que más quieras Adrien, hazme caso! (pero el insistía, y a pesar de tener una máscara puesta, su voz si reflejaba autentica preocupación…)

**Adrien**\- ¡olvídalo, no voy a caer en tus trucos más de lo que estoy cayendo en serio, Ladybug vendrá a salvarme! (demasiada fe ciega, incluso aparto le aparto la mano agitando su brazo…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- ¡escúchame por favor, yo no deseo que nada malo te pase, ni a ti, ni a nadie! (esas palabras… tomaron a Adrien por sorpresa…), ¡te los suplico por favor, déjame ayudarte! (Adrien no podía creer lo que escuchaba, en verdad el villano estaba tan preocupado por el?, y mientras, una multitud de gente abajo veía lo que ocurría, incluyendo al fanático obsesivo de Adrien, quien creía que podría atraparlo…)

**Papillon**\- si realmente eres Chat Noir, transfórmate hijo, o al menos deja que el Monarca te salve, por favor… (Decía solo lleno de completa preocupación…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- ¡Adrien, solo me preocupa salvarte, nada más, es en serio, te lo pido! (cada vez extendía mas su mano hacia Adrien…, quien de hecho, empezó a dudar…)

**Papillon**\- vamos hijo… (Adrien estaba entre la espada y la pared, por decirlo de alguna forma…, pero finalmente, con mucha lentitud, empezó a estirar su mano hacia el Monarca de Neón, sin perder su desconfianza en él, mientras que Ladybug y Papillon solo observan cada uno desde su posición, temiendo lo peor…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- ¡Adrien! (Adrien estuvo tan solo a centímetros de finalmente ceder y tomar su mano…, pero…)

**Ladybug**\- ¡Chat Noir, ayuda!

**Papillon**\- (Papillon ya no pudo arriesgarse a perder más tiempo…) ¡suelta a Ladybug! (y Gorizila obedeció, aun estando confundido…)

… Ladybug corrió por la estructura del edificio a toda velocidad, y utilizando su yo-yo, atrapo a Adrien quien estaba a escasos centímetros del Monarca de Neón…, de la sorpresa, el Monarca de Neón quedo suspendido en el aire, mientras Ladybug atrapaba a Adrien…, ambos se vieron fijamente a los ojos…, y finalmente, Ladybug enrollo el yo-yo por la ventana abierta del edificio y lo utilizo para que ambos pudieran descender suavemente hasta el suelo con la cuerda del yo-yo…

… el Monarca de Neón tuvo que tomarse un momento, ahí suspendido en el aire, para… tomar aliento…, había estado realmente asustado…, después de todo, el jamás quería lastimar a alguien, su objetivo es quitarles a otros lo que les haga daño emocional, no causarles un daño físico terriblemente peor…

**Papillon**\- (Papillon suspiro aliviado…, y no tardo en continuar con sus órdenes…) Gorizila, Monarca, vuelvan a atraparla y no lo arruinen esta vez…

**Monarca de Neón**\- ¡qué dices?, no pretendas culparnos a nosotros por este fracaso, si fuiste tú quien le dijo que soltara a Ladybug! (grito en reclamo, aunque Papillon prefirió no reclamar, porque era verdad…), ¡de no haberlo hecho, esto seguro de que Adrien me hubiese dado la mano, te precipitaste Papillon!

**Papillon**\- … puede ser que estés en lo cierto, pero no podía arriesgarme… (Y por supuesto, no le diría las razones…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- está bien, mientras no nos culpes, pero no importa, esto no ha terminado… (Ciertamente Papillon concordaba con eso…)

**Adrien**\- (mientras, el público le aplaudía a Ladybug por su hazaña…) sabía que podía contar contigo mi Lady- Ladybug… (Adrien se autocorrigió…)

**El fanático**\- ¡Adrien, estas a salvo! (por incomodo que sea, fue a darle un abrazo…)

**Adrien**\- (en medio de eso, Adrien se fijó en los aretes de Ladybug) tus aretes están parpadeando, hay algún problema?

**Ladybug**\- significa que no tengo mucho tiempo antes de des-transformarme, no te preocupes, Chat Noir estará aquí pronto para encargarse de todo… (Decía dándole vueltas a su yo-yo…, aunque…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- … "ejem" (basto con hacer eso, para que todos los presentes se giraran a verlo, ahí de pie, con los brazos cruzados, sin moverse…),… no se olvidan de algo importante? (y justo en ese instante Gorizila cayó de pie a espaldas del Monarca de Neón…, los 2 villanos justo frente a todos…)

**El fanático**\- (basto y sobro para que todos huyeran despavoridos…) ¡tú puedes irte Ladybug, yo me encargare!(intentaba ser de ayuda haciéndoles frente, pero…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- … es broma…, es broma, no? (Ladybug no permitió que esto avanzara, y le quito el casco al fanático para colocárselo de nuevo a Adrien…)

**Ladybug**\- no, quiero que te escondas en un lugar seguro…

**El fanático**\- oh, de acuerdo… (Tras decir eso solo se alejó un par de metros mientras Ladybug usaba su yo-yo para sacar a Adrien de ahí, inmediatamente siendo perseguidos por Gorizila y el Monarca de Neón, quienes en lugar de apresurarse, prefirieron tomárselo con calma y caminar, después de todo, Gorizila podía rastrearlos…, pero este chico no aprendió su lección, e intento frenarle el paso a los villanos…) ¡Ustedes no pasaran!

**Monarca de Neón**\- … exactamente que pretendes tú?

**El fanático**\- ¡no es obvio?, detenerlos! (decía confiado, solo ahí, de pie, con los brazos abiertos en medio de la calle…)

**Gorizila**\- … (…)… (Gorizila solo parpadeo 2 veces…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- … no, en serio chico, que pretendes? (el fanático se envalentono lo suficiente como para pretender cargar contra el Monarca de Neón, pero este ni se inmuto…)… Gorizila… (Dijo chasqueando los dedos…)

**El fanático**\- (Gorizila tomo al fanático con sus dedos y lo levanto hasta ponerlo a la altura de su rostro, fue tonto lo que hizo, pretender enfrentarse a estos 2 el solo…, aunque por otra parte…) … radiante…, despreocupado…, soñador…, ¡Adrien, la fragancia! (roció su perfume en todo el rostro de Gorizila, le cayó en los ojos y nariz, y lo dejo casi ciego del ardor…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- ¡no puede ser, Gorizila! (preocupado por su compañero, el Monarca de Neón se acercó volando al rostro de Gorizila, intentando calmar a al gran bestia…) ¡tranquilízate, quédate quieto y déjame ayudarte con eso, préstame atención, oye! (ni caso, la rociada lo alteo demasiado…), ¡abre los ojos y déjame verlos, hazlo! (Gorizila se esforzó en hacerlo…), mira nada mas como te dejo este mequetrefe, puedes verme bien? (el sospechaba que no del todo…)

**El fanático**\- ahora no podrás rastrear a Adrien, gran chango, adelante, inténtalo… (Decía en burla tras caer al piso…)

… por más que Gorizila intentaba localizar el olor de Adrien, no lo lograba, y todos esos carteles con la imagen de Adrien en todas partes, combinado con su ahora pobre visión, solo lo confundían y lo mareaban, por lo que termino rugiendo de ira una vez más…

**Monarca de Neón**\- (aun con su máscara y su tono sereno, era obvio que el Monarca de Neón se había enojado…) te crees muy chistoso sabandija?, crees que esto nos va a detener?, te equivocas… (Le decía acercándose a él para intimidarlo y funciono, pero el prefería no perder más tiempo con este fanático y regresar a su misión, así que volvió a volar tratando de ubicarse en el limitado rango de visión de Gorizila y le silbo…) camarada, por aquí… (Gorizila se esforzaba por verlo…), mantente cerca de mí y sígueme, te guiare, se fueron en esta dirección, vamos… (Comenzó a volar y Gorizila le seguía tratando de no perderlo de su pobre vista…)

**El fanático**\- (el fanático se levantó, sin ganas de dar el brazo a torcer…) ya voy Adrien… (Asique tomo su bicicleta, su cartel con la forma de Adrien, y se fue a buscar nuevamente a su ídolo…)

**Primera persona, Adrien POV.**

**Adrien**\- (después de alejarnos una buena distancia, Ladybug y yo llegamos al techo de un edificio lejano con ella cargándome…) creo que lo perdiste…

**Ladybug**\- mira Adrien, tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar el Akuma? (al notar sus aretes, cambie de tema…)

**Adrien**\- te vas a des-transformar, deberías dejarme aquí y me esconderé hasta que Chat Noir aparezca… (Decía bajándome de sus brazos y quitándome el casco…)

**Ladybug**\- (pero elle me lo volvió a colocar…) ¿y si los súper villanos te encuentran antes de que Chat Noir llegue aquí?

**Adrien**\- uno de ellos es mi guardaespaldas, no va a hacerme daño… (Dije quitándome el caso nuevamente…)

**Ladybug**\- pero y que hay del Monarca de Neón?, presiento que más peligroso aun… (Bueno…)

**Adrien**\- lo cierto es que yo también estaba seguro de eso…, pero en realidad…

**Ladybug**\- que? (pregunta intrigada…)

**Adrien**\- no estoy seguro, pero no creo que él tenga intenciones de lastimarme tampoco, si no, no se hubiese ofrecido ayudarme cuando estaba cayendo… (Eso sorprendió a Ladybug…)

**Ladybug**\- en serio lo hizo? (yo asentí…), no lo entiendo, tal vez solo quería engañarte o algo así…

**Adrien**\- ya no estoy tan seguro Ladybug, a decir verdad su voz se escuchaba bastante preocupada cuando vio que estaba en peligro… (Aún seguía sorprendida, pero la deje pensativa…)

**Ladybug**\- en verdad piensas eso? (asentí otra vez…),… Adrien, dime algo, aun con su máscara, no distinguiste si se trataba de algún familiar lejano tuyo o algo parecido?, o quizá solo un conocido?

**Adrien**\- cómo?, no, estoy muy seguro de que no tiene nada que ver conmigo, además, ni siquiera es un conocido porque no reconozco su voz… (Eso no nos llevó a ninguna parte…)

**Ladybug**\- que mal, supongo que su identidad seguirá siendo un misterio hasta que Chat Noir y yo no logremos quitarle esa mascara… (Dice algo decepcionada, pero cambia su humor a uno más sorprendido…) aun así, pensar que en verdad se preocupó de que calleras, ahora que lo pienso yo lo vi saltar por ti con mis propios ojos, pero es que creí que quería aprovechar la oportunidad para capturarte otra vez…

**Adrien**\- yo también, pero de haber querido hacer eso, porque no solo lo hizo entonces?, porque pedirme una y otra vez que aceptara su ayuda? (… y esa, fue la pregunta más clave de todas, la que nos puso a dudar a Ladybug y a mi respecto a la verdadera naturaleza del Monarca de Neón…)

**Ladybug**\- no lo sé… (Ladybug se quedó pensativa nuevamente…, no sé qué estará mirando, pero…, de protón sonrió, creo que tuvo una idea…) ¡Por supuesto, ya sé cómo atraparlos, quizás el aun sea un misterio, pero eso no es en lo que debemos concentrarnos ahora, encontré la forma de tener el tiempo suficiente para descubrir dónde está el Akuma de Gorizila! (dijo volviéndome a colocar el casco, cargándome en brazos, y saltando hacia la calle…, ahí intento contactar con Chat Noir y contarle su plan, sin saber que yo estaba justo a su lado…),… nos vemos en la estación del metro, Adrien aceptó ser la presa, pero necesitamos tu cataclismo para que esto funcione, apresúrate…

**Adrien**\- que tal si Chat Noir no aparece?

**Ladybug**\- oh, si aparecerá, confió en el… (Verla sonreír con fe en mí… me hizo sonrojar…)

**Adrien**\- (y de pronto ese chico fanático en su bicicleta y con ese cartel mío volvió a aparecer…, aunque a decir verdad, creo que me dio una idea…), si, tienes razón, estoy seguro de que estará aquí… (Ladybug se fue por las escaleras a la estación del metro…)

**Plaga**\- y que conejo planeas sacar de tu sombrero ahora?, no puedes ser Chat Noir y Adrien al mismo tiempo… (Decía oculto en el casco que sujetó…)

**Adrien**\- y que tal si puedo? (creo que mi plan podría funcionar…, me coloque el caso y deje que el chico fanático me viera saludándolo…) ¡necesito tu ayuda!

**El fanático**\- (el freno su bici…) ¡Adrien!

**En ese momento: Tercera persona POV.**

**Monarca de Neón- **se fueron por aquí, estoy seguro de que se ocultaron, ya puedes ver bien? (Gorizila parecía que había recuperado la visión…), bien, ahora, intenta usar tu olfato y-

**¿?**\- ¡Adrien! (ese grito llamo la atención de los 2 villanos…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- ¡bingo! (el Monarca de Neón voló en dirección al grito seguido por Gorizila, estaban muy cerca…)

**Ladybug**\- (desde la estación del metro, Ladybug podía sentir los enromes pasos de Gorizila, y era seguro que el Monarca de Neón estaría con el…) están viniendo…, apresúrate Chat Noir…

**Monarca de Neón**\- (llegaron al lugar donde se escuchaba un alboroto de alarmas e automóviles…) ¡compañero, aquí! (observaron a Adrien con su casco pateando autos?, algo le resultaba sospechoso en todo eso…) que esta-? (pero Gorizila fue muy impaciente y fue por el…), ¡no, espera, debe ser es un trampa! (fue ignorado…)

**Adrien?**\- ¡por aquí! (Gorizila intento atraparlo, pero fue detenido por una vara que provenía de…)

**Chat Noir**\- porque no te buscas tu propio casco? (finalmente Chat Noir entro en escena, esquivando un golpe aplastante de Gorizila desde el techo de un edificio, dando una voltereta en el aire y aterrizando girando su vara hasta quedar frente a Adrien…), no te preocupes Adrien, no dejare que te toquen ni un cabello… (El Monarca de Neón se acercó volando a Gorizila…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- ¡Chat Noir?, y Adrien?, conque así son las cosas, Papillon, estás viendo esto?! (Decía comunicándose con el…)

**Papillon**\- Si, Adrien y Chat Noir están lado a lado… (Dijo algo sorprendido…), entonces estaba equivocado…, es igual, ¡Monarca, Gorizila, Consigan el Miraculous de Chat Noir y acaben con el!

**Monarca de Neón**\- la misión sigue igual entonces, ¡bien por mí! (y entonces arremetió contra Chat Noir, dándole golpes y patadas voladoras que Chat Noir se esforzaba por bloquear y contraatacar, y a su vez, Gorizila intentaba aplastarlo, pero Chat Noir lo esquivaba…) empezaba a creer que nunca parecerías, estabas escondido como un gato asustado?, exactamente que te hizo tardar tanto? (preguntaba mientras atacaba…)

**Chat Noir**\- (salto para esquivar ese último golpe pero Gorizila logro encestarle uno en el aire, aunque como todo gato, cayo de pie…) creo que fue el tránsito, escuche que un animal peligroso y salvaje se escapó del zoológico, ah, y un gorila también… (No les hizo gracia…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- siempre creyéndote muy chistoso, pero me pregunto qué sentiría Ladybug mientras se enfrentaba a nosotros sola?, defraudada?, abandonada?, tu qué opinas? (era obvio que quería hacerlo sentir mal…)

**Chat Noir**\- no lo creo en lo más mínimo, estoy seguro de que ella confiaba en que vendría, y como vez, aquí estoy… (Dice sacando su vara, preparado para continuar…), y ni intentes manipularme como la última vez, no dejare que me uses para volverte mas fuerte…

**Monarca de Neón**\- jeje, si, veo que no tiene caso, no mostraras nada de energía negativa esta vez no es así? (Chat Noir fue corriendo hacia ellos usando su vara para pasar por encima del Monarca de Neón, ignorarlo, y enfocarse en Gorizila para cumplir con el plan de Ladybug…), entonces no perderé más tiempo contigo… (Pero el Monarca de Neón puso en práctica otra estrategia propia…)

… en lugar de ir por Chat Noir, decidió ir por Adrien y utilizarlo como objeto de chantaje a su favor, mientras que Chat Noir captaba la atención de Gorizila y lo llevaba hasta la trampa que Ladybug y él le tenían preparada…, y cuando Gorizila quedó justo encima de la estación del metro, Chat Noir utilizo su cataclismo para destruir el piso debajo de Gorizila y este término atrapado en la estación de trenes del pecho para abajo, atorado, sin hallar la forma de salir…

**Chat Noir**\- este es Chat Noir entregas exprés, ordenaste una bestia gigante? (dijo comunicándose con Ladybug…)

**Ladybug**\- (ella le respondió desde el metro subterráneo…) sabía que vendrías gatito, donde esta Adrien?

**Chat Noir**\- está a salvo… (O eso creía el…)

**Ladybug**\- (ambos cortaron la comunicación…) de verdad lo siento, pero voy a tener que buscar en tus bolsillos… (Decía registrando los pantalones de Gorizila…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- (y devuelta en la superficie…) te convendría informarle a Ladybug que hubo un ligero error en tus cálculos, gatito… (Al girar en dirección al Monarca de Neón, este tenía sujetado a Adrien, cerca de la posición de Chat Noir y del atrapado Gorizila…)

**Chat Noir**\- ¡oh no, no puede ser! (dijo asustado…)

**Adrien?**\- ¡a-auxilio! (decía con temor…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- nunca debes descuidar todo lo que te rodea en una batalla, mucho menos olvidar que hay más de 1 enemigo a tu alrededor… (Chat Noir intento dar un paso hacia el con intención de salvar a Adrien, pero…) ah-ah, yo ni lo pensaría… (dejo muy claro que Adrien era un rehén, así que Chat Noir no pudo hacer más que detenerse con frustración…), ahora…, dile a Ladybug que salga de su escondite, y que ni se le ocurra hacerle algo a Gorizila, o Adrien pagara las consecuencias… (Con frustración o no, no tuvo otra opción…)

**Ladybug**\- (de vuelta en el metro subterráneo, Ladybug encontró el objeto con el Akuma de Gorizila…) aquí estas… (Y estuvo a punto de destruirlo, pero la repentina llamada de Chat Noir la detuvo…), Chat Noir?, que suce-? ("¡Ladybug, no destruyas el objeto con el Akuma, debes subir, rápido!" dijo alterado…), que dices?, pero porque quieres que-? ("¡hazme caso, Adrien está en peligro!") ¿¡Adrien!? (y eso basto para hacerle caso…)

… saliendo del subterráneo con el objeto Akumatizado, y dejando a Gorizila ahí atrapado, Ladybug se encontró junto a Chat Noir solo para contemplar una escena que la puso demasiado nerviosa, el Monarca de Neón tenía como rehén a Adrien, y es un completo misterio para los héroes lo que es capaz de hacerle…

**Monarca de Neón**\- que amable de tu parte en unirte a nosotros Ladybug… (Decía con tono clamado…)

**Ladybug**\- ¡deja ir a Adrien ahora! (reclamo…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- lo hare con gusto…, tan pronto como me entregues el objeto Akumatizado de mi compañero… (Decía extendiendo una mano hacia ellos, a pesar de estar como a 3 metros de distancia, sujetando bien a Adrien con la otra…)

**Chat Noir**\- ¡eso ni lo sueñes! (decía con coraje…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- en serio?,… ustedes no son los que está en la mejor posición para negarse a mi petición…, no les conviene… (No es que Chat Noir no estuviese preocupado, pero en ese momento Ladybug era quien sentía el verdadero terror…)

**Ladybug**\- ¡n-no podemos, nuestro deber… es regresar a los Akumatizados a la normalidad, incluyéndote! (decía asustada…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- eso a mí no me importa para nada…, ustedes eligen…, el objeto, o Adrien…, que será? (por más que quisieran hacer las cosas correctamente, estaban en un callejón sin salida…)

… muy contra su voluntad, Ladybug camino lentamente hacia el Monarca de Neón, y aunque Chat Noir no estaba de acuerdo con esto, el también savia que no tenía otra opción…, Ladybug quedo a medio camino entre ellos y el Monarca de Neón, dejando el objeto Akumatizado en el suelo volviendo junto a Chat Noir…, el objeto fue recogido por el Monarca de Neón, quien son soltó a Adrien en ningún momento, regresando entonces a su posición original…

**Chat Noir**\- muy bien, ya lo tienes, ahora, deja que Adrien se valla de aquí, él no tiene nada que ver en esto…

**Monarca de Neón**\- … es cierto… (Y estuvo a punto de soltarlo por completo…, aunque…), sin embargo, aún nos queda un asunto pendiente, así que, no…

**Ladybug y Chat Noir**\- ¿¡que!? (Gritaron sorprendidos…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- porque debería desperdiciar esta oportunidad?, hace rato te me escapaste Ladybug, pero esta vez ninguno de los 2 se saldrá con la suya, así que entréguenme sus Miraculous, y terminemos con esto…

**Ladybug-** ¡nos engañaste! (dijo molesta…)

**Chat Noir**\- ¡esto no era parte del trato! (reclamo…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- no consideran que Adrien vale el precio? (y ahí va de nuevo, jugando con las emociones e os héroes, y estaba funcionando, los estaba poniendo demasiado nerviosos otra vez…)

**Papillon**\- (Papillon se comunicó sol con el…) brillante, bien hecho Monarca, pero asegúrate de no hacerle daño a Adrien, entendido? (el Monarca de Neón solo asintió…)

… la situación estuvo tensa por unos segundos que parecían una eternidad, los héroes estaban atrapados completamente en su juego, sin poder ver una forma directa por la cual salir…, o eso pensaban…, Chat Noir, al ver lo terriblemente preocupada que estaba Ladybug por Adrien, tubo una idea, y le suplico a Ladybug que confiase en ella, pues era realmente arriesgado, pero… era algo que tenía que verificar de una vez por todas…

**Chat Noir**\- (Chat Noir fue el primero en acercarse hasta el Monarca de Neón y el captivo Adrien, pero no para lo que el Monarca de Neón creía que haría…)… ya puedes dejar de fingir… (Fue una sorpresa para el Monarca de Neón, para Adrien, y para Ladybug…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- … fingir?,…explícate… (Dijo secamente…)

**Chat Noir-** incluso si nos reusamos a entregarte los Miraculous, sé que no le harás daño a Adrien… (Decía con su sonrisa de gatito orgulloso, lo que solo causaba más impacto en los otros 3…), me entere por ahí que intentaste salvar la vida de Adrien cuando este estaba cayendo de un edificio, es más, incluso le suplicabas que confiara en ti, pues no querías que se lastimara… (Ladybug se preguntaba cómo fue que se enteró, pero el Monarca de Neón no mostro reacción alguna, aparte de un pensativo silencio…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- … (…)… (…tampoco es que dejara ver mucho con esa mascara…)

**Chat Noir**\- puedes amenazarnos todo lo que quieras, pero no tiene caso, no caeremos otra vez en tu juego, ahora veo que no tienes el deseo de hacerle daño a los demás, estoy seguro, así que no te vamos a entregar los Miraculous, por lo que mejor deja ir a Adrien de una vez y termina con esa farsa… (Chat Noir le volteo la jugada al Monarca de Neón, ante la mirada atónita de Ladybug y Adrien…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- … (…)… (Adrien seguía inmóvil tratando de no provocarlo…)

**Ladybug**\- (Ladybug, aun temiendo lo peor, decidió confiar en el instinto gatuno de su compañero y apoyarlo con su estrategia, acercándose también…)… es cierto…, no eres alguien que disfrute de lastimar a otros Monarca de Neón, tu buscas todo lo opuesto, aunque tus poderes se basan en consumir la energía negativa de otros, lo haces porque quieres que los demás o sufran, tú mismo lo dijiste antes, no es así? (decía con algo de comprensión en su tono…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- … (…)… (Seguía sin mostrar reacción movimiento…)

**Ladybug**\- por favor, te lo pido, suelta a Adrien, ya no finjas que eres capaz de hacerle daño porque no te lo creemos… (Le pidió con un tono más suave…, y finalmente…), yo…, yo confío en ti… (… en verdad?)

**Monarca de Neón**\- … (…)… (… ahora era el Monarca de Neón quien se encontraba entre la espada y la pared…, su verdadera naturaleza había sido expuesta por el mismo…, por lo que, después de un silencio incomodo que mantenía nerviosa a Ladybug, el… soltó a Adrien…),… vete… (Dijo secamente…)

… a pesar de todo lo anterior, es seguro decir que Ladybug aún estaba nerviosa, pero al ver que Chat Noir tenía razón, fue como si su corazón volviese a latir, porque era verdad, el Monarca de Neón no podía hacerle daño a otros…, "que villano más raro creo Papillon" pensaba ella, pero eso no le importaba, lo único en su mente era al alegría de ver a Adrien sano y salvo…

**Adrien?**\- (estuvo a punto de irse…, pero al ver lo que el Monarca de Neón tenía en su mano, y el estando tan descuidado, fue el momento perfecto para…) ¡yo tomare eso! (con un movimiento rápido, le quito el objeto Akumatizado…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- ¡no! (muy tarde, se lo arrojo a Chat Noir, quien se lo entregó a Ladybug, y procedió a destruirlo, liberando así el Akuma…)… el Akuma de Gorizila…, así que así es como se ven…, que interesante… (Por alguna razón, no pudo reaccionar rápido, solo se quedó viendo el Akuma como si lo contemplara con asombro, ni el mismo entendía el "porque?")

**Ladybug**\- (con un movimiento rápido…) no más maldades para ti pequeño Akuma, ¡es hora de terminar con la maldad! (lo atrapo…), ¡te tengo! (y lo libero, ya purificado…), adiós mariposita… (Solo faltaba "limpiar"), ¡Ladybug, milagrosa!

… todo regreso a la normalidad, lo que fue destruido se reconstruyo, y en cuanto a Gorizila, el compañero del Monarca de Neón, regreso a ser el guardaespaldas de Adrien…, tan cerca estuvo de la victoria y de que las preguntas sin respuesta que guarda en su interior finalmente se aclarecen…, pero tal parece que tendrá que esperar un poco más, a una próxima oportunidad, si es que esta se presenta…

**Ladybug y Chat Noir**\- buen trabajo… (Dijeron chocando puños…)

**Monarca de Neón**\- … que desafortunado…, podrá haber sido un mono necio, pero fue el único compañero que alguna vez haya tenido… (Los héroes se giraron a ver nuevamente al oponente que aún quedaba…)

**Ladybug**\- supongo que aún no hemos terminado gatito…

**Chat Noir**\- así parece mi Lady…

**Monarca de Neón**\- oh…, yo no estoy de acuerdo… (Dijo señalándolos, solo para que escucharan sus Miraculous sonar…), les queda poco tiempo…, al igual que a mi…

**Chat Noir**\- que quieres decir? (preguntaba a la defensiva…)

**Monarca de Neón- **me estoy quedando sin energía negativa…, me debilito…, y ustedes se están quedando sin tiempo…, aunque sigamos con esta pelea y lograsen des-akumatizarme, ustedes terminaran des-transformándose, revelando sus identidades… (No podían negar que era verdad…)

**Ladybug**\- que insinúas con eso?, que deberíamos dejarte ir y ya? (para ellos seria irresponsable en cualquier caso…)

**Monarca de Neón- **solo hasta mañana…, una nueva oportunidad…, un nuevo combate…

**Chat Noir- **tienes que estar bromeando, y acaso esperas que confiemos en que no harás nada hasta entonces?, que te hace pensar que creeremos en eso?

**Monarca de Neón- **porque… ya lo hice antes, no es así?,… o acaso supieron algo más de mi cuando desaparecí el día de ayer? (… un segundo…, era verdad, el no volvió a atacar ese día, solo… se desvaneció hasta hoy…), estamos todos entre la espada y la pared en este momento héroes, solo estoy proponiéndoles un alto temporal…, que opinan?, acaso tienen una mejor opción?

**Ladybug**\- (Ladybug respondió con más calma…)… y si te pidiera… que me dejaras des-akumatizarme?

**Monarca de Neón- **jeje…, obviamente…, mi respuesta es no… (Y al decir eso, sus alas fuero evaporándose lentamente hasta desaparecer por completo…)

**Ladybug- **eso creí… (Tubo que pensarlo muy detalladamente en cuestión de segundos…, pero sabía que no había mejor opción…, y si en verdad el Monarca de Neón estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra, entonces…),… de acuerdo…, tu ganas…

**Chat Noir**\- p-pero mi Lady, lo dejaremos ir otra vez?, en verdad crees que-? (ella lo interrumpió…)

**Ladybug- **no hay otra opción Chat Noir, tendremos que dejarlo ir por ahora…, pero escúchame atentamente Monarca de Neón… (El presto atención, y Ladybug en vez de tener un rostro serio, tenía una mucho más comprensible…), tarde o temprano, terminaremos quitándote la máscara, y cuando la hagamos, sabremos tu verdadera identidad, te purificare, y yo personalmente te ayudare a regresar a tu hogar…, tienes mi palabra, prometo ayudarte a ser libre, tal y como lo dijiste antes… (Dijo eso ultimo con una ligera sonrisa…)

**Monarca de Neón- **… (…)… jeh…, como lo siento…, alguien más ya me ofreció un mejor trato… (Fue lo último que escucharon del Monarca de Neón antes de que estese fuera saltando desde ahí, hacia los techos e los edificios…, ya ni siquiera tenía energía para poder mantener sus alas abiertas…)

**Papillon**\- (frustrado por su derrota, Papillon no podía hacer nada más que resignarse por ahora…) uno de estos días, descubriré quienes son en realidad Ladybug y Chat Noir, y cuando lo haga, hare que paguen por toda la eternidad, se los advierto, aún no han visto lo último de mi astuto Monarca de Neón, la próxima vez, confío en que obtendrá la victoria… (Y así, la ventana de su observatorio se cerró…)

… cuando Chat Noir y Ladybug tuvieron que tomar caminos separados y des-transformarse, muchas cosas se revelaron…, lo primero, el Adrien que sirvió como distracción para Gorizila y el Monarca de Neón, era en realidad el fanático de Adrien haciéndose pasar por el a petición del mismo Adrien, usando como mascara no solo el casco de motociclista, sino también el rostro de ese cartel que llevaba a todas partes…, y como pago por su ayuda, Adrien le obsequio su correo para que pudiesen ser amigos, con la promesa de que no fuese tan obsesivo…, sin darse cuenta, de que una sombra misteriosa los observaba desde lo alto, dudando, cuestionando, y tratando de razonar, porque razón sucedió eso?,… desde luego, con tan poca información, jamás imaginaria que era porque Adrien era en realidad Chat Noir, tal y como Papillon sospechaba…

… por su parte, Ladybug, Marinette, regreso a su hogar feliz de haber podido salir con Adrien al cine…, y traumada por haber salido al cine con Adren en su pijama…, además de volverse el comentario de sus amigas durante un buen rato, porque no solo no ha ido a la piscina con ellas, sino que también hay demasiadas fotos en línea de ella con Adrien…, pero aparte de todo eso, no podía dejar de pensar en el enigmático Monarca de Neón, y el comportamiento tan extraño que mostro hoy…, tratar de salvar la vida de Adrien, y dejarlo ir sin considerar hacerle daño…, una duda extraña había comenzado a crecer en Marinette, y quizá, un sincero deseo de ayudar a quien sea que sea el chico que porta la máscara del Monarca e Neón…, pero por ahora, algo en su interior le decía que podía confiar en que no atacaría más por hoy, asique al menos, por ahora, esto había terminado…

**Poco después: primera Persona, Adren POV.**

… nada más regresar a casa, mi papa me mando a llamar…, él nunca suele estar disponible para escucharme, pero si es para regañarme, no hay nada que se lo impida, así que fui inmediatamente con él, y al entrar en mi habitación, lo vi ahí sentado en el sofá…

**Gabriel Agreste-** … sienta Adrien… (Dijo secamente, ya me temía lo peor, así que solo lo obedecí…, pero al abrir mis ojos, me sorprendí de ver que encendió el televisor, y estaba empezando la película de… mama…),… todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedírmelo…

**Adrien**\- lo siento padre, trate de hablar, contigo pero estabas muy ocupado…, de hecho, siempre siento que no quieres hablar… (Dije algo triste…)

**Gabriel Agreste- **tenías que confiar en mi hijo, es importante para los 2 ser capaces de confiar en el otro…, si empiezas a esconderme la verdad, entonces naturalmente empezare a imaginarme todo tipo de cosas… (Él puso su mano sobre la mí, no podía creerlo…, incluso me sonrió…, si tan solo las cosas entre nosotros pudiesen ser así siempre…)

**Adrien**\- tienes razón padre, gracias… (No pude ver la película con mi amiga Marinette, pero al menos ahora poder verla junto a mi padre…, esto es todo lo que quería y más…)

**Y mientras tanto: Tercera persona POV.**

… buscando un lugar donde ocultarse hasta recobrar energías, se encontraba el Monarca de Neón vagando de techo en techo por los edificios…, hasta quedar de pie…, donde nadie pudiese verlo…, se detuvo a pensar…, o más bien, a recordar…, recordar el momento en el que vio la caída de su camarada Gorizila…, el momento en el que el Akuma apareció frente a él…

**Monarca de Neón**\- … los Akumas…, esas mariposas…, al igual que yo… (Dijo viendo su brazo izquierdo por alguna razón…),… mi poder proviene de la energía negativa…, pero la energía que consumo se agota con su uso…, a este paso, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que me derroten… (Decía pensativo y evaluando su situación…),… necesito… más poder…, necesito… fortalecerme…, pero cómo? (no encontraba la respuesta…, y, aunque solo era un idea vaga, algo cruzo por su mente…),… mi propio poder… proviene de un Akuma…, y por más que lo uso, nunca se agota…, Papillon…, en los Akumas… reside el poder de Papillon…, el poder de un Miraculous…, el poder de Papillon es parte de mi…, y Ladybug…, Ladybug purifica los Akumas…, convierte… la energía negativa en positiva… (En este punto, su mente estaba maquinando algo…, un experimento…),… pero…, que pasaría si…?,… si en lugar de ser purificados, fueran… (Fue entonces que se dio cuenta de algo…, que bien podría funcionar, o no…),… ya veo…, si, esa podría ser la solución a mi problema…, jejeje…, solo esperen y verán…, todos lo verán…, tal vez, mi poder como el Monarca de Neón, me permitirá más de lo que creí…

… y con ese último pensamiento, el Monarca de Neón desapareció tal y como dijo que lo haría, no hubo ni rastro de el por el resto de ese día, y ahora, con nuevas y extrañas ideas en su cabeza, quien imaginaria lo que debía estar planificando para el próximo ataque en busca de obtener los Miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir para Papillon, y así, cumplir su objetivo final…, descubrir quién es el en verdad…

**Esta historia continuara.**


End file.
